


I'll show you where my shoe fits

by SanctuaryOfBisexuals



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Thomas Jefferson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mostly based on the 18th-19th century, Sexual Tension, Some lams smut, Thomas and Lafayette dated, Thomas still loves mac and cheese, a lot of swearing, gay everything, some french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 24,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryOfBisexuals/pseuds/SanctuaryOfBisexuals
Summary: They both realize that maybe they can love after all, and find it in the most unlikely of places.





	1. Chapter 1

Hamilton runs a hand through his hair, throwing his head back, glancing around. Why does he have to do this? Why does he have to argue so much over something that's just simply right, and logical to him. Why can't Jefferson just _let_  it be for once, and not ruin the purpose of it.

"Look I'm just saying, you have to learn to think about something other then the people surrounding you such as farmers. You need to realize that other people are having problems, and not everything is about the lower classes."

Jefferson scoffs at him with a glare that only Hamilton receives, _constantly_.

"The reason I have to care so much about them is because nobody else will! You guys just want to move our money around and seem to care about lying, unlawful politicians as yourself! You don't care about the ones who have _really_  grown this country."

Hamilton straightens up not being able to even look him in the eyes, believing he never will.

"I have managed to stretch my way of thinking to understand you but you just exaggerate... I try to be respectful but oh my god! You have never planted in your life, and if anything use those farmers as slaves! Don't be a hypocrite Jefferson, if anyone's trying his best here it's me!"

Jefferson bites his lip as he contemplates what Hamilton had just said "You always say the same thing because you have no points, you can't admit the truth."

Hamilton stands up furious feeling his blood boil after all the tension that has built up over the last few months.

"Do you want to hear the truth you son of a fucking bitch?! I have tried to be understanding, I have tried to be kind! Be witted, be _professional_ , But you are just impossible! You can't stand to admit when you're wrong about something, and I swear to god you say things just to argue with me! Can't you just admit for once in your fucking life that you are wrong about this without having to contradict?!"

Hamilton struggles to keep his voice down and it becomes shaky in the end when he finally looks up to find Thomas's eyes dialating into a stormy grey, staring into his.


	2. Chapter 2

Washington storms in panting and looking between them "I heard screaming!"

Jefferson breaks his eyes from Hamiltons turning to Washington. "You heard wrong sir! We were just...just..."

Jefferson glances at Hamilton for help, who breaks off from his trance, and blinks as if shaking it off.

"You heard wrong." He simply states, lowering his head.

"Oh pardon me, I thought you guys were gonna rip each others heads off at this point, but I guess I was wrong." Washington smiles a toothy grin and grabs both of them.

"I am so _glad_ that I have you two here discussing things properly for once."

Hamilton and Jefferson smile full of guilt both gulping.

"Well I'll leave you two to yourselves." 

Washington goes to walk out but Hamilton interjects.

"No sir!"

Thomas follows "We are actually done with the subject at hand."

He puts a confused face facing them again.

"That fast?"  He says looking between the two awkward young men. 

"YES." They say in unison. 

"Ok...? I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow! And thanks for the effort once again. I was about to lose hope with you two." He says striding out.

"Thank YOU sir." Hamilton says scrambling out at the same time as Jefferson, not even bothering to gather his things. Whew!


	3. Chapter 3

Days go by and they completely avoid each other. They act nothing like they used to, not getting past a simple greeting or a glance. We move to a week in where Washington along with the rest of the crew discuss their most heated topic, abolition of slavery.

Now normally you would see them discussing their asses off but in this cabinet meeting things are particularly _different_ , all we see is Laurens, Mulligan, and the rest staring at the pair waiting for them to set it off. We hear Washington himself clear his throat, and Jefferson glares at Hamilton _urging_ him to say something, Hamilton shrugs. Laurens stands up _clearly_  over it.

"Oh come on guys! This is your favorite topic, you guys always jump at the chance to convince Washington that you're right and argue over everything there is to argue  _about_ ! Why aren't you talking? It's killing me."

Hamilton sighs and looks up "I just _refuse_  to argue with this hard headed prick."

Washington intervenes "Watch the language Hamilton, at least Jefferson knows how to be respectful."

"What Hamilton needs to  _watch_  is his actions, that whole government he's _trying_  to build is a mess" Jefferson rolls his eyes glancing up as well.

"Don't start telling me what to do, at least I do something. Not ride on my parents fortune and fuck along with my slaves in Monticello."

Hamilton turns his gaze to him, and Jefferson does as well in shock.

We hear Washington mumble to himself, thankful that at least _something_ filled the silence.

"At least I'm not some racist bastard who goes along and fucks married women."

Hamilton pokes at him with his pen "At least _I'm_  married."

Laurens interrupts "This is not an abolition argument anymore....?!"

Hamilton rises up out of his seat "You are so right,I'm not wasting my time with him, I have a wife to come home to."

They smile."Thank you thank you, let's debate properly."

Jefferson smirks as Hamilton goes to walk out

"Yeah, tell her _daddy_  said hi."


	4. Chapter 4

Hamilton freezes.

"What did you just say?"

Mulligan intents to push Hamilton out.

"Nothing, he said nothing."

He recalls his wife having been acting strange the last few months and begins to realize..

"Tomorrow is our next cabinet meeting, we will begin nice and fresh!" Washington rambles quickly.

He gets out of Mulligan's grasp walking up to Jefferson.

"You did not."

He  _glares_ with hate.

"Oh I did, ever wonder why when you come home she looks wrecked like she does?"

 "YOU...Wow.... Wow."

Hamilton sits in his seat with his head in his hands completely _slient_  for the first time in his life, with nothing to say.

"Aren't you gonna say something? Punch me on the nose, insult, yell... Something?" Jefferson mumbles confused as Hamilton looks up at him.

"No"

"What do you mean _no_?"

Hamilton smiles a bit and the others take the cue, leaving as he stands up.

"I mean  _no._ For some reason I have no anger..no _resentment_  towards this, and maybe I've always known the reason." He says raising his big brown eyes to Jefferson's.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're _gay_."

Jefferson puts a scowl.

"No you idiot!! I just realized that the reason I married the woman is because of her social status, I never actually loved her." He smiles.

"And that makes you happy??..."

He laughs and his eyes enlighten.

"Not that, but the simple fact that I'm free, I finally found a way out with her cheating on me! _That,_ and I finally found something unexpected in my life, I was just sitting around waiting for something to happen without even realizing so."

Jefferson fixes his suit a bit.

"Mmm I don't really love her, ruins my cause. She was just to irritate you." he says lowering his gaze.

"Oh I know, that's the other thing. I'm happy that you failed! So touche Jefferson." 

He looks at him biting his lip.

"Touche..." He says with an amused look. 

"Does this mean I have to say it was me? Because I am not leaving  _Monticello._ " 

He says turning serious agian..

"And I am not  _sharing_  it."

"I may _love_  to see you suffer but believe me, unlike _you_  I have limits. So no, the way I will make you suffer is that I'll show up more at work,  _great_ huh?"

He purses his lips.

"Oh _great_ , _just_   _great_.. And Hamilton?"  He says going out himself.

"What?"

"Don't expect me to do you any more _favors_ , whether it's on purpose or _not._ "

\-----------  
"Assuming states debts is just idiotic like yourself, you can't just make the ones who work hard enough pay for the other states!" Thomas statesas they _both_  sit down once agian with Washington in between the two.

"As a nation we should all help each other, that's just what's right."

"What's right? Oh _come on_! This isn't _kindergarten_ , what was _right_  was thinking of Lafayette when you decided to cut ties off with France!"

Hamilton scoffs at him, irritated.

"What is _right_  is not cheating on your wife!"

Jefferson crosses his arms

" _Shall_  I mention Mrs.Maria Reynolds?"

"Don't even dare I swear to-"

Washington interrupts with an exasperated sigh.

"Why do you guys always end up discussing who's more of horrible person?"

"Sorry sir, I will get back to the subject at matter." Jefferson clears his throat.

"No I will ,at least _I_  know how to say things _accordingly,_  and not babble for six hours."

Hamilton laughs a dry laugh.

"Go ahead, I'm not even gonna respond to that because I'm actually a grown man unlike _you._ " Jefferson smirks.

"Your ex says _otherwise_  Hun, a _nyways_  I think that if we make a central government it will just irritate-"

Hamilton coughs and yawns mimicking him with his hands.

"As I was saying!!! It will only turn us into what Britain is, and we are trying to get away from - "

Hamilton taps his fingers and clicks his pen to the rhythm of his speech.

"WILL YOU JUST?!"

He fakes a surprised glance.

"Woah sorry, I didn't know I irritated you, sorry to set off your temper.. wow harshh."

Washington sighs " _Enough._ "

"What?" They say caught off guard, _realizing_  the man still sits in between them.

"Enough of this _horrid child's play_. I thought getting two different prespectives on things would _work_  but I have been just hearing useless bickering and insulting these past few months! And you know what? You guys are going on a break. I do not want to see you in this office until you have worked out your issues!" He says standing up and resting his hands on the table.

"But sir -"

"No buts! I don't want either of you near this office until then! That is an order!!" He says storming out.


	5. Chapter 5

"He did not just...." Hamilton puts his head in his hands "Oh, he _did_  " They look at the still opened door in shock "He can't do that _can he_?" He paces around "Oh, he _can_ "

"You aren't helping you imbecile! Not to mention this is all your damn fault" Jefferson looks up at him a look of anger painted on his face "You fucking mocked me in front of the president"

They glare at each other with hate a few seconds then Jefferson continues "You can't admit that we are both to blame for this! Now it is you looking for a fight,and I _advise_  you not to look because you _will_  find it and when you do you will wish you hadn't" he approaches his eyes steaming with hate for the other individual

"I'm not scared of you, while I was off risking my  _life_ in a war you were off getting high with the French!" Hamilton looks him up and down "Your appearance doesn't fool me so _don't even_ " Hamilton crosses his arms "I will do anything to get what's right for our nation, _remember that_ "

Jefferson's expression softens up like butter and he begins to contemplate "I actually agree with you for once" He says sitting down and resting his head in his hands "You _what_?"

"If you care about this nation as I do I think we _mutually_  should try to cooperate with each other. By bickering about our opinions on things we do nothing but set each other off" He lays his head back "Washington was right to give us the break if you ask me, as much as I hate spending time with _your ass_  it's the only thing we could do to eventually be able to work with each other and move things forward"

Hamilton pouts his lips sitting next to him "Maybe you're right... Maybe we do need to just settle down our bickering and listen. I'm willing to spend a few days..weeks... Whatever it takes to settle down with you enough to actually work things through" He physically shudders and Jefferson glances up at him, a smirk playing at his lips

"Today has been a day of surprises, you actually listened" Hamilton glances up as well meeting eyes with him "And you actually agreed"

They smile softly at each other a few seconds before Hamilton once again speaks up "Now as much as this whole situation irritates me, we might as well get  _started_  because I can't go that long without writing and I want to spend as little time with you as _possible_ " Jefferson laughs "You _love_  me"

Hamilton rolls his eyes "Come on, let's go" He stands up taking his suit off in the horrid heat "Nu-uh we are going to my vine yard. I'm leading for once" He stands up as well playing at his hair with a smug look on his face

"Whatever you say you prick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a lot of chapters real fast right now,but that's not always gonna be the case since it really depends! Quality over quantity. Let me know if you enjoyed it and if you didn't tell me as well lol :)


	6. Chapter 6

They arrive at the vine garden and Hamilton realizes that's not all this man has in it, flowers dot across the garden not a single one out of place, scrumptious fruits lie at the edges above the grapes, He would think it was a childhood fantasy if there weren't slaves pricking their fingers as they picked for the guy. As Thomas walks with his magenta coat flowing in the breeze, bigger then his ego perhaps he scans the ground. He doesn't agree with this and the man is acting like it's nothing, I mean how could he possibly get along for more then three seconds with such a sight?! He raises his gaze to the workers and breathes out "You may leave, have the day to yourselves" They look up surprised and glance to Jefferson for approval, who turns around  _awkwardly_  looking at Alex with a raised brow "Hamilton?"

" _Jefferson_ " Alexander stares back at him, his expression not changing despite his surprised glare.He sighs taking his glasses off, and points towards the exit, breaking his gaze from Alex's.

They exit and he swings back around resuming his stride as his curls bounce around him " _Ah such a great_   _bonding experience_ " Alex mumbles sarcastically as he hides his amusement towards such behavior

"Are you complaining? You should remember to have patience with me, I sure know I have it with you" Hamilton approaches him and Thomas rolls his eyes "What else do you suggest we do? This is great if you ask me" He smirks

"I don't know but being the older one you are so extremely boring!!!" Jefferson scoffs "And being the younger one you are so disrespectful!"

Hamilton glares at him "Let's not even discuss this subject,we didn't come to your garden and give your slaves a _free day_  just to resume our bickering" Jefferson sighs "What do you want to do?"

"Get the fuck out of here, I hate nature"

"What?! How can you hate nature?! Just proves that I have reason to hate you! Next thing you know you harm animals" Hamilton glares and grabs him by the arm of his jacket walking them to the exit "Let's get out of here you bickering old man"  
\- - - - - - - - -  
They go into the living room and Hamilton immediately makes himself comfortable laying his feet up on the other side of the armchair "Um, what the fuck are _you_  doing?"

"Getting comfortable, I mean if I'm gonna get comfortable with you I might as well do it with your house" Jefferson pulls him up to him "Big difference between getting comfortable and having _horrid_  manners" Alex freezes at the contact though not sure why...Thomas notices as he stiffens up, and crinkles his brow letting him go and sitting across from him

What just happened? _He most definitely_  liked it...He puts a confused look and adjusts himself in the chair "Umm... What do you want to talk about?" Thomas as well says rather awkwardly. He should at least try to move past whatever just happened, he can't stop because of a simple.. Whatever that was "What else? Debate!" He grins

Jefferson raises his gaze to him "We came here to take a break from the bickering and debating, and you want to do _that_? No way! Washington gives me a break and I take it!!" Hamilton rolls his eyes "Why do you always have to take me to the contrary!? Finee!"

"Let's ask each other questions!" Jefferson's eyes light up "What are we, _twelve_?" He grunts annoyed "Now what will you suggest this time?"

Hamilton looks around "I think I've got a better way to _get to know_  each other" He says approaching Thomas with a smirk on his face

"What... What is the-the suggestion?" Jefferson looks up at him gulping " _Oh_  you know" Jefferson observes him glaring at his lips "I think I do..."

He bites his lip desperately wanting to close the space between them as he feels Alex's hot breath on him "Oh, i fucking _do_ " He grabs Alex by the ruffles of his shirt into a passionate kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love to write! I would like some feedback though, I want to make this fic as good as possible, for you guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long but I did warn you!!! I have had an eventful week trust meee,and I finally got the motivation to finish this chapter. The next one will be up soon,let me know if I made any grammar mistakes since I don't have spell check! Hope you like it :)

Alex wakes up drenched in sweat not only from the horrible nightmare he had but maybe from the stupid thick sheets that Thomas put under such weather... Ah lets not even mention him. Man that dream was nice until he showed up, and what amount of time was Jefferson there? Almost the whole fucking dream

Just great

Ah maybe he was overreacting, the worse possible part about that dream is that it was sequel to reality, it's not like the sex was bad...EW EW DID HE JUST PONDER THAT DID HE JUST... Whew let's calm down here, him a fucking straight guy said that.... EW Alex ponders, he needs more sleep, of all people _Jefferson_  had to show up,  _disgusting_

He would admit yesterday was fun though, after they left the garden they went to his office and just discussed life amongst all the papers _and_  documents that made him feel at home. He felt like he actually got to see the real him.. and he actually thought that the real him isn't _half bad_

He smiles to myself staring up at the wall, deep in thought for a few minutes. He then feels his stomach grumble and realizes just how hungry he is, He stands up and sees it's pretty early and the guy is probably asleep.. Yeah  _probably_

He walks out to see him in his literal boxers, _nothing else on_ while he _sips_  water "You do know that you aren't the only one that lives here right?" Alexander puts a face of disgust avoiding his gaze "Yes but nobody is up, or so I _thought_ "

"Sally isn't that's _for sure_ , my ears hurt from hearing such a thing" He jumps on the counter stretching "My eyes hurt from seeing such a thing, get off my counter!!" he pulls Alexander down "Says the one who walks around pretty much _naked_ , I do NOT want to see that and I don't think anyone else does either" Thomas laughs a dry laugh "I look great" He strides to the fridge exaggerating his walk

Alexander bites his lip, he would _never_  admit it but he does look great. The way his trousers no matter how loose, outline his plump ass, and the way his pecks shine in the fucking light, his v-line driving him almost nuts...and that collarbone leading to a sudden part then to his _massive_  muscles going throughout his arms with slight veins popping out in his wrists even though he is not putting any force in the slightest, his thighs nice and plump but full of _utter_ muscle. Let's not even mention his hair, strayed out in a bigger mess then you'd ever see the show-off, full lips still plump from kissing his whore

"You are sooo full of yourself" Hamilton rubs his temples trying to get such an observation out of his head "With good reason, now are we gonna keep discussing my looks or are you gonna take your eyes off my ass and help me cook?"

Alex blushes furiously as Thomas lays everything they need in front of them "Now considering you do nothing but write your ass off -  _no matter how crappy it is_ \- I assume you have no fucking idea how to cook"

"For once I will admit you're right, I've never eaten anything other then my mother's food, and food that Laurens shoves up my face" he sighs "I'm glad at least that bastard can tolerate you, I can't stand the sight of you... _God knows he can_.." A smirk spreads across his lips

"What are you talking about?" he raises an eyebrow while he watches the man cook "Well, with the way the guy looks and talks about you it's extremely safe to say he fancies you, I wouldn't be surprised at assumptions that you two are together" Jefferson laughs

"Laurens? Oh come onnnnn! The guy is completely straight, he's like my brother!" He stops what he's doing to glare at Alexander not in a hateful way as usually done, but it in a amused way "He's so gay he might as well have a rainbow cape on his back. He's fucked _quite a few_  of my guy friends actually"

Alexander gulps "Well.. Well I don't see him like that.. How could i?! He's a brother to me and _always_  will be. _That_  and I'm completely straight" He pulls a face looking wide eyed at him "You're _what_?"

"I'm straight? Why the fuck are we discussing this?Get back to what you're doing I'm fucking starving, if you're gonna ruin my day at least give me a quick meal" Jefferson squints "You don't _seem_  straight, considering how much of a pussy you are"

"And _why_  have you been observing such a thing?" He asks confused "I haven't, I just _always_  assumed you were bisexual" Jefferson draws his lips in a thin line "In politics it's pretty much destroying your career if you're anywhere near, _and_ its a sin" Thomas blinks harshly at the comment

"Washington's gay" He mutters "No he isn't! Remember Martha?" Jefferson laughs harshly "Oh the heart attack she had when she found out, probably eventually caused her death"

"I swear I learn something from you _everyday_ " Alex exhales "Even if it is how much of an idiot you can be" Alex smiles as he punches him in the arm "Well I'm gonna teach you something else, how to make dough. Get over here" He tugs on his sleeve " _Great_ " Alex says sarcastically

As Thomas pulls him close he breathes in his strong cologne smelling strongly of violets, but in a _somehow_  masculine way, stronger then the words he speaks. Alex breathes it in feeling dizzy as the aroma hits him "So what now?" He flutters his eyes feeling his posture settle "Just watch and relax for now, we shall never discuss of this.... _Understood_? I only show you this because I want to know I made a good  _effort_ to get along with you"

As Hamilton stares at the counter waiting to see what he will be shown, Thomas goes from behind and nuzzles his head into the crease of his shoulder burying it there, he skims his long fingernails across Alex's wrists causing an involuntary shiver up his spine. Jefferson smiles faintly against his sensitive skin and grabs his hands into his directing the two of them to the bowl of prepared ingredients "Follow my movements" He grumbles against his neck, nice and low, without the usual Southern accent but with a foreign voice Alex shudders at the sound of

He beings to paw at the lump filled dough, and begins at a rhythm that Alexander follows.. As Thomas thrusts against Alexander so he can get to the dough Alex stiffens beginning to question if Thomas is teasing him

He can't be. He just cannot. I refuse to believe so or even question it. They hear a voice from the background suddenly shout "Thomas!! My dear?" Jefferson quickly lets him go with a jump, caught off guard "Sally's calling." Alex mumbles with a slight _resentment_  towards the girl


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is one of my best so far, I had writers block so it was extremely difficult to write the last few chapters, but it went away quickly thank God! Now I'm ready to continue,be ready for more! Did you guys like the whole twist when he woke up, and it was a dream? Do you like the way I'm transitioning them from enemies to lovers? Leave a comment! (By the way this chapter is completely from Hamiltons POV so don't get confused lmao)

I bet many would like to know what happened over the course of the next week... I don't even want to put it into much detail even if I am a man of many words, but for the _sake_  of others I will do a brief run through...

After the whole _incident_  with the dough, we went pretty much back to normal, sure it was awkward for a bit but neither me nor him could stand silence for very long, so we resorted to argueing over who's Washington's favorite until we got comfortable to get back to normal, even though argueing is rather normal for us. The other prick initiated the conversation, and he calls ME immature! _Either way_ , we both know Washingtons favorite is _fucking me_.

After all that happened, and I might have smashed a bottle over his head (not sorry) I was forced to actually help him even through his mess of curls,and speaking of those curls! They frame his face _perfectly_ , how can such a bastard deserve a face like _that_? It infuriates me!!!

Anyway,each and every day we actually did get more comfortable with each other, we stopped argueing (more like we learned to keep our mouths shut, why do you think I'm complaining in this journal and not to his face?!!) and we actually learned to get along if necessary

I think Washington was right, we needed to spend some time together not speaking about anything political (We sorta followed through?) _Thomas_  isn't as bad as I thought he was, he's actually half decent, and we actually bonded over the course of this horrendous week, I don't completely hate him anymore (please God let it stay like that)

Well we decided a week was enough when he entered in on me in the shower. The _idiot_ , _instead_  of getting out, _stared_  at me until I pushed him out. I mean I didn't know I was _that_  bad!!! Either _that_  or I was that good, but Jefferson couldn't be more straight, the dude was  _traumatized_

So yeah there we decided we need some...personal space, and we did do what we had to do to get back in peace by such time so I ran as fast as I could out of the place. Made a difference  _but_  I gave the dipshit my address so it's like he's still with me, he literally never stops writing to me about his times in France, and insulting my fashion sense! I mean who does he think he is?

We decided that tomorrow we're going to go see Washington, he better let us back or I will have a fucking  _stroke_

I need to write

I mean I have a fucking _diary_  now, this is getting sad. So wish me luck, either he lets as back or I let myself in aghhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is one of my best so far, I had writers block so it was extremely difficult to write the last few chapters, but it went away quickly thank God! Now I'm ready to continue,be ready for more! Did you guys like the whole twist when he woke up, and it was a dream? Do you like the way I'm transitioning them from enemies to lovers? Leave a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas snores softly into his pillow, the side of his face pressed against it. He had done nothing previously in the day to make him so tired but he reckons _Hamilton_  left him with such exhaustion

That, and he hadn't slept at all for one reason or another, it's difficult enough to fall asleep without the noise of Hamilton's typewriter. He left yesterday though, leaving Thomas with an opportunity to catch up on his slumber, and he was _not_  complaining

You know who is complaining though? Hamilton.

 

He rushes into Jefferson's _lovely_  abode and tears the curtains to the side letting bright sunlight in "We are late!! Wake the fuck up, can you not get anything right?!" He turns expecting Thomas to be getting up but he instead puts a pillow over his head _returning_  to his slumber

He grabs him by his sweatshirt "We are supposed to get back today to account for our previous mistakes, we can't make another one in such a moment!" Thomas looks at him with hateful eyes,squinting "Back the fuck off Hamilton, your clock's wrong. We aren't supposed to be up for another hour you _retard_ "

Alex glances at the clock and realizes that for once he would have to admit he made a mistake "Oh fuck" he lets go of Jefferson and he growls going back into his slumber

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was _stuck_  in the bastards house! What could he possibly do "What _now_? I'm already up" he says laying down next to Jefferson's covered figure which ceased to respond

" _Great,_ now I'm stuck in your house bored doing no shit, I'm gonna take out my typewriter" He rolls his eyes, Jefferson sits up"Well _I'm_  not getting any sleep _am_  I? You don't even cease to bother me in my slumber!" He turns to see Hamilton already in a suit looking pretty snappy as if this day were sooo _very_  important "Why are you not in your usual crappy clothes? And why is your hair not all over the place?" He questions, raising a brow

Hamilton shrugs "I thought I could bother looking nice for once, I mean today is a pretty important day" Jefferson sits at his side "Don't _exaggerate_ " he bites his lip "I mean it's not probable he'll let us back yet, if I look trustable _maybe_ I'll have more of a chance, is it really _that_ hard to believe?"

"It's not that, it just _extremely_ bothers me that you look better then moi for once" He crosses his arms "Oh please, don't bring out your French to try to outsmart me and sound like the one of higher class. My dog speaks more eloquently!" Jefferson growls "I don't sound it, I am! And I will prove it" Hamilton smirks " _Prove it then_ "

 

Jefferson goes and comes back with his magenta coat that Hamilton hadn't seen him in for _way_ too long, considering his love for it "Really? _That_ again?" He cackles "Um, I wear it so much for a reason, it's _fabulous_  just like me" He runs a pick through his afro "I'm sorry but as much as I love to win I can't _stand_ to watch this" He stands up and heads towards Jefferson's immense closet as Jefferson follows closely behind "What are you doing _now_?!"

"I'm picking out a decent outfit for you because I don't hate you enough to leave you like this, AND I am not letting us have to wait another few weeks because of how idiotic you look" Thomas scoffs "Just because it's not of your taste does not mean-" Alex interrupts "Try this on"

"Fucking _fine_! If you'll leave me at peace like _that_  then, fine!!!" He stomps his way into the changing room and comes out later in the suit Hamilton had previously picked out for him, but finds Alex looking through the mountains of clothes lined up on hangers through the sides of Jefferson's closet, more like fucking  _store_

"If you're gonna be so pushy about me wearing this the _least_  you could do is take a glance when I come out" Alex turns and observes the man. The blue accents on the vest with the underlying midnight black tie, the matching _royal_ blue slacks with a black belt making it all firm around his waist, complimenting his _features_  all in contrast to his mess of hair, Hamilton had to say he was proud of himself, even as the man stood with a hateful look towards him

Jefferson clears his throat changing his expression towards him to one of _slight_  worry "What? You told me to check it out, and I did" Hamilton approaches him "Everything looks great except..." He raises a brow contemplating what seems out of place "Ahhh _this_ " He goes even closer and fixes the man's tie "Do you not know how to put a tie on properly? One would think you would be capable of at least _that_ " He ties it correctly and looks up at Thomas to find a lustful look in his eyes only to be interrupted by the sound of the pendelum clock which rather startles them both "We should go" He gulps turning away to grab his things

"...I couldn't agree more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go really slow with their transition into such a lustful relationship because after all,any other way wouldn't be at all realistic! I have so much fun writing this fic as well,and I don't want it to end sooo soon!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this since it was the official transition for Alexander,and I needed to do it just right... I hope I did,what did you guys think?:)

They stare up at the older man, practically shrinking in their chairs "So... What are you gonna do sir?"Alexander mumbles out while looking anywhere else _but_  his face " You know what? I'm not really mad about it anymore, I think I _myself_  needed a week to calm myself down, and it definitely worked"

Thomas speaks up straighting himself "I'm glad this has served you as well" Washington chuckles "It certainly has, I will say I missed your bickering a tiny bit though, the cabinet meetings aren't half as amusing without the two of you" Of all things the man calls them _amusing_ , He crosses his arms putting a smug look on his face

"So _what_ , you aren't even slightly irritated at us anymore?" Hamilton looks up at him "No, not at all. I realized you guys argue so much because you care so much for our country, and for the two of you to have tried so much to set apart your differences... It makes me very proud among other reasons to have you on my staff. I was going to tell you two to once, and for all stop the bickering but it seems we need it, nobody cares as much as you two to put into consideration that much, you don't even know the mess I had to deal with without it!"

Washington observes the two, his smile spreading "So get ready, because there's literally a _mountain_  of paperwork waiting, and _many_  essays waiting to put you at ease Alexander. We'll be having a cabinet meeting shortly, I'll send one of my assistants to fetch you two when the time comes"

 

The two walk out of the office feeling rather odd "Pretty wierd that he changed his mind so quickly" Jefferson mutters as he presses the elevator button "Well no, he gave his reasons. I guess he just learned to see it from our perspective" He twiddles with his hair "Maybe..."

"I think I know what's so wierd" Hamilton sighs, entering "And what is that?" He looks up at the man "We aren't fighting as much as we usually do, I miss the arrogant Jefferson that I know. This one's boring" He smirks "I'm sorry if you aren't used to _sophisticated_  people, but I get it, seeing _where you grew up and all_ " He scoffs "Well I'm sorry I haven't been coddled my whole life like you!"

"I have _not_  been coddled, I have worked very hard to get where I am" Hamilton laughs "Like the thousands of slaves that you own?" He rolls his eyes banging on the elevator "Ugh I cannot stand you for another minute, when the fuck is this elevator gonna open?!"

"You can't admit the truth can you?! And it takes long, you _know_  that" Jefferson feels around "It's not moving Hamilton" He pauses his rambling "What?" He focuses his gaze on him "I mean, It's Not Moving." He grunts "You fucking delusional moron, don't begin with such bullshit just to set me off" He feels around the elevator and sees the out of service button light up "Oh Fuck, we were too busy with our own stuff to realize that this elevators out of service"

"Oh Great! Now I'm stuck in an elevator with you!! Just _great_ " He paces around looking for service to only fail "Don't worry, they'll get us out soon enough" He slides down onto the floor "Um I have actual things to do, I have a life you know! I'm not _you_ " He groans laying with him "Well there's nothing you could do now, and don't even, I'm with multiple women while you're depressed, and lonely" He frowns observing Alexander "I have never met a man with less brains than you"

"What? What did I say now?" He rolls his eyes "You'd think it would be obvious by now,the reason you don't see a man like  _me_  with the ladies is -" He scowls "Your personality ruins any good looks you _may_  have"

He growls, wierdly raising goosebumps on Alexander's skin "As I was saying you  _prick_ , I think it's obvious I don't like _women_ " He blinks rapidly "Why are you telling me this?" He puts a face of utter horror at the words just said "Because I'm tired of you talking to me about the women in this building, it disgusts me more then you do" He shudders "Ah so you really are a faggot, it's not just my imagination" His mouth gapes open at the offensive word "You don't _have_  a filter _do you_ "

"I just have a low tolerance for your bullshit" He pushes him "Neither did Eliza have tolerance for yours, or Angelica for that matter.. Or James Reynolds, Shall I continue with the list you whore?" He pushes him back as well "At least I don't have to continue sleeping with women so people believe the idea of me being straight"

"Don't continue speaking I swear to god" He says with rage "I certainly will, you know who won't continue speaking though? Your wife after you did such a thing to her" Hamilton raises his voice feeling his anger at the man overcome him, as he doesn't realize his words "Stop!" Thomas's voice quivers, and he puts his head in his hands "Your son was barely able to grow on such _hypocrisy_ , and _hatred_  until he couldn't take it anymore"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!" He screams tackling Alexander under his grasp,his eyes burning like a _stormy_  sea as they collapse to the ground "You _don't_  know me, You _don't_  know my backstory, You _don't_  know my reasons, and You are _nobody_  to judge or speak of me like that. Don't comment on the subject agian unless I mention it, do not mention my son. _Understood?!_ " He screams

And there he realized that there was much more to the man then what previously thought

And that he not only wanted to but _needed_   _to_ discover it


	11. Chapter 11

He stares up at the man feeling no fear at all as to what he can do to him, but shutting up in result to his common sense. Instead of responding to his fit of anger he takes him in

He takes in the way his eyes change color according to mood, turning _pitch black_  when full of rage

Takes in the worry lines due to his increasing but _definitely_  not prominent age, and to all the worry he himself, and many other things have caused him

Takes in how much bigger the man is compared to his puny self, he takes in everything while he has the chance

But the expression on Thomas's face doesn't change in the next few seconds of such tension filled silence due to such anger caused by Alexander

And before either could say a word addressing their _predicament_ , preferably _Alex_ , the elevator doors slides open revealing an overly worried Laurens "Are you two ok? I am so sorry I couldn't get you out any sooner, at least I got here in time before the cabinet meeting Washington wants us to attend, whew! Also...Why the _fuck_  are you two on top of each other?" He raises a brow

"Nothing, I fucking fell" He stands up, his gaze still on the man and _full_  of fury "Tend to your boyfriend, it appears he doesn't know when to shut his _mouth_ " He storms out, his magenta coat following close behind as he slams the door to his office

Laurens chuckles and helps Alexander up "This is only helping our bets _you_  know" He dusts himself off as he responds "What bet?" He laughs more "The bet we have that either you two are going to kill each other, or end up fucking so hard you'll be able to hear it in China" He chuckles more, remembering such bet

"You know instead of making stupid bets you guys could _actually_  do your job. Is the whole office in on this outrageous bet?!" He scoffs "Well yeah, we have money on it and everything. Hell, _I_  have money on it"

"That is an insult!! I understand where you could think I would murder him as I myself have considered such an action but... The man disgusts me! I have never met such an _atrocious_  being like _him_ " Laurens rolls his eyes "Oh come onnn! I've seen the way you two look at each other when not fighting"

"What the fuck are you talking about? One, I'm straight,Two, I have never caught the man looking at me with anything but _hatred_  in his eyes, Three, I have never looked at him in _any_  form other then hatred either!" He exclaims in shock

"Are you really sure you're straight? I mean.. Have you ever experimented? And Oh My God!! He must look when you aren't doing so, and you must do it without noticing because I'm not the only one to see it!"

"Of course I haven't experimented!! People actually do that? And no I don't, all of you are delusional, I'm not that pretty to look at anyways" He casts his gaze downwards

"Yes people do that!! When confused of course, _are_  you confused? And Alexander you're the most sought after guy I've ever met! I swear you don't notice things" He rolls his eyes "No... Yes... _Maybe_? I mean, who would I experiment _with_?"

"Me, do it with me. I mean what harm can come from it? Neither has feelings for the other, and I literally give no flying fucks"

He walks out "Where.. When.. How?!" he stutters out, his pulse racing "Well, let's just go into your office. If anyone enters it won't really matter considering people already think of me as your lover" he says whilst pulling a stiff Hamilton into his office

"What do you want to-" He gets interrupted as John pulls him into an _ardent_  kiss, not because he felt such feelings but because he wanted Alex to feel such

Hamilton jumps, instantly stiffening at such sudden, _intense_  contact, backing himself and the other lover into the wall

John places his hands in the other man's hair, playing with his long locks, stimulating Alexander's arousal. As John roams his hands around him, his tongue asking for entrance, wanting at such a point, Hamilton begins to slowly relax into it

Slowly, but gradually, each and every one of his muscles relaxes from top to bottom until he is nice and calm, actually able to enjoy it. John sees his hesitance, and goes to pull away as Hamilton grabs him by his own locks, practically _begging_  him for more

John smirks and kisses back at him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, picking him up onto his own desk, and placing his hands on either side of him. Alexander finally let's John's tongue enter as he feels his cock stiffen in response of such a move, their tongues move in a tango, and they quickly taste each other as if playing a game, trying to beat each other at it until they must take a breath for oxygen....And that's when Hamilton turns around to see Thomas, mouth gaped open in shock

 

And the worse thing, is that that was actually who was on his mind as he went through with such a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard at the grammar in this one, my particular struggle was with the commas ugh they drive me crazy since there's no clear grammar rule for them!! That and I had never written anything even slightly sexual so I wanted to make it as descriptive as possible, hopefully I didn't do too bad haha
> 
> Also,I just wanted to give some Laurens x Hamilton love for any of you shippers! Though I obviously prefer Jamilton I give a strong nod to them, it's realistic and is the biggest ship in the fandom,Jamilton following close behind :) I just love Lams as well! They are so extremely cute together in the musical, and it's sooo subtle it kills me


	12. Chapter 12

His breath catches in his throat, and he feels a blush creep up his neck "There! I found whatever's in your eye!!" Laurens exclaims as if trying to cover up the situation

He sighs, looking up at his rival "What is it that you wanted?" Thomas leans on the doorframe "Nothing, I was going to apologize for freaking out over your idiotic words.. But I don't think I'm the one who should apologize anymore" He puts a face of disgust as he crosses his arms The cabinet meeting is in 5 minutes, please for the love of god...Wrap up whatever it is you two were _trying to do_ , Hopefully I'll stay being the only one who had to see it" He walks out with a more usual, calm demeanor

Laurens chuckles "Even unintentionally you cause that man misery" He sits in the seat rather overwhelmed by the events of the last few hours. How can it be possible that he enjoyed that? Did he enjoy that? Fuck, he _did_. He enjoyed the kiss but not the man, considering another was in his thought's, no other then the fucking _Jefferson_ , the same guy who just entered in on the pair

"Alex are you listening to a _single_  one of my words?!" He looks up "Hmm?" He mumbles rather frazzled, focusing his attention on reality "Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know! It's not as simple as that, I mean I _KNOW_  I like women, how could I have enjoyed that if I like women?" He questions rather confused "Maybe you're Bisexual, look it comes down to one thing no matter who with, did you _enjoy_  it?"

" _Yes_ " He mutters "Then you have your answer" Laurens walks out "Now hurry up, You're gonna be late" he says leaving the doorway

So that was it? He was now simply a bisexual, he had never experienced any feelings towards men until now, never even pondered the thought of it, and now in a short few hours he had discovered he was never what he _thought_  he was? It cannot be that simple

 

Hamilton enters the room as everyone else settles down, rather quiet as he takes his seat across Jefferson, who in quite honesty doesn't look any better or any more _thrilled_  to be there "Ok we will commence by discussing The National Bank that Hamilton wants to put" Washington speaks out

Alex trys to listen but finds his current situation _much_  more interesting, even if the cabinet discussion is about _him_. He observes Jefferson once more, had he crossed the line today? Maybe he shouldn't had said such things, he should admit his mistake

He rubbed his wife's death in his face then let the man see him 'making friends' with another person not even an hour later. He sighs putting his head in his hands, why the fuck is he pondering the man's feelings? Never before had he cared about them. _Hell,_  if anything he _wanted_  to hurt them! I mean he did commit a mistake at the same time, and it did seem to _affect_  the man this time

They had gone to finally being on neutral ground and he ruined it. Maybe he should learn to control himself, and what he says, maybe the man is right after all and he would _have_  to admit it

He continues in his pondering of the man until he sees his lips move "I'm not even surprised, we're actually discussing and considering your plan, and you don't even bother to listen! What an hypocrite" He rolls his eyes at the man

He pouts his lips "I was listening! Don't speak for me, I'm not another one of your fucking slaves you cunt" he scoffs "Such language Hamilton, did I set you off? Well I'm sorry if I'm pissed that I've been having to deal with your ramble on this for months and you aren't even listening when you finally get what the fuck you wanted"

"I was listening! Why do you think otherwise? And why do you care if you're such a 'live in the moment' person as you say?" He crosses his arms 'Now YOU'RE putting words in My mouth! And the general asked you a question, have some respect and answer if you really _were_  listening" he smirks, his eyes _glistening_  as he _waits_  for his failure "I didn't hear that last question that's all" he stutters

"Of course 'You didn't hear the last question you didn't listen at _at all_  you fuck!!And I'm gonna be honest with you, if you're gonna talk about a plan like it's _everything_ , and then when the time's comes put no action on it, then I don't want to put my vote, and I doubt anyone else in this room _will_ " Everyone bows their heads at such a statement "Laurens? Mulligan? Madison?" He chokes out as he sees the looks of disapproval on their faces " _Sir?_ " He whispers as the commander himself lowers his gaze

He turns his face back to Jefferson, feeling completely shattered after a year of work being lost "I think you've gotten your answer" He looks straight at him as everyone else disappears from the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Hamilton are equally bitches at this point lmao. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long, it'll be a 1-3 days till the next chapter lol


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone except Washington, that is... Hamilton stares straight ahead at Jefferson not with a look of hatred but with a look of _surprise_. He was beginning to open himself up to him despite underlying doubts, he was beginning to develop feelings for men because of _this_  man in _particular_? He was disappointed in himself for believing he could truly trust someone and much less _him_. He was disappointed for caring about someone who only thought of himself, and nobody else unless convenient for _him_.

Washington interrupts the growing tension by clearing his throat, to which Hamiltons posture straightens by command, but he doesn't _dare_  tear his gaze away from Thomas Jefferson "The two of you have great ideas that together would create something unimaginable as I see it. I know it's not the best time but I want you two to work on the bill together, no buts or complaining. You two need to learn to put your feelings aside and work together, it is getting tiring" He stands up and strides out.

He stares at the man once agian though having heard his words "We should get on with it" Jefferson speaks up to which Hamilton flinches at the sound of. He stands up and goes to leave only to be grabbed by Jefferson "Do not touch me I swear to god I will murder you, I want to enough _without_  your hands on me" He stops in his steps "Why are so enraged by this?"

"Because I was finally able to confide in you, not many people have that privledge, because of this kind of thing happening so much. I had finally rid myself of my insecurity and right there you proved that I should've kept my walls up when I worked so hard to break them. I thought I had gotten to know the real you but I found out you are a simple hypocrite who will act according to whatevers convenient for himself" Jefferson releases him from his grip and sits with his gaze cast to the ground, a long silence falls over them.

"I was.. I didn't.. I'm..." He stutters "I'm sorry if I don't want to hear a _word_  of what you have to say, or hate simply the _thought_ of you right now. I know we have work to be done, and we will get it done. But right now I want to be alone, I don't want to even be _near_  you" Hamilton mumbles "And you know what? No. I'm not apologizing for that as I always apologize to you even when I've done nothing wrong" He once agian goes to leave but Jefferson calls out his name.

" _Alexander_ " He freezes up at the use of his full name, the man had never bothered to call him anything but his surname over the years, and the _way_  he said it... "Yes" His voice squeaks and his abruptly turns around.

"What is it that you aren't telling me? What is it _really_  that's bothering you?" He stands up approaching him.

He gulps "I don't know what you're talking about Jefferson" he says in a breath " _Alexander_ " he urges as he gets even closer, and he feels the goosebumps rise on his skin, his breath catch in his throat as he approaches even more till they are only a few inches away from each other.

"Perhaps I know what but I can't bring myself to admit it" He looks him in the eye, hearing his own heart beat.

Thomas sighs bringing himself around the room "I was thinking, _contemplating,_  how to describe my reasons for being such a way with you but I don't think I can say it. I don't think it's feasible as words" He observes the man as he walks around the room " _And_?"

"I can't, I just cannot explain in a way of you understanding. Years have passed and I haven't been able to come up with one as _I_  myself don't understand it" _That was it,_ Alexander had quite enough of this. He was tired of it and couldn't deal with it anymore. If the man wouldn't bring himself to explain it then he will no matter the possible consequences "Without me -"

He rushes up to him and grabs him by his collar into a rough kiss which takes him aback completely, after a few passionate seconds Hamilton let's go "Did I _explain_  it in a way you couldn't?" He breathes out staring as his lips.

He goes to the door _silently_ , with care and locks it before facing him without a need of words, _yanking_  him back into his embrace, with a hunger that consumes Alexander leaving him without need to breathe, making the other his source of oxygen.

No matter how close they already are they need to be _closer_ , they tear at each other's clothes to get even closer, and then he grabs Alex into his complete embrace, dominating his mouth with his tongue as Alex backs up into the table wrapping his legs around the taller man, sitting on the very table they were just having a meeting on.

They let go of their game for dominance for a second as Thomas traces kisses down his neck down to his collarbone, softly _nibbling_ at the sensitive flesh, and earning a needy moan from Hamilton that Thomas sighs at the sound of, taking him under his gaze once agian.

His eyes full of _want_ , and utter _need_  for the other individual. Hamilton bites his lip grabbing him back into another passionate kiss, their hands fly everywhere as if wanting to explore every crook of the others body in a single touch, _until_  they are interrupted by a knock on the door..

Thomas let's go out of breath "Fucking _shit_ " He mutters "I'm busy" He yells while laying his head back, as he feels the other's kisses across his skin "It's Sally sir.. I really am so very, extremely sorry to bother you but it's an urgent emergency that couldn't wait much longer"


	14. Chapter 14

Hamilton let's go of him _instantly_ , biting his lip as he regrets the decision he had taken on pure impulse and want. Jefferson scans his face for a second, a look of worry crossing his face as he moves to the door, and let's the young lady in

"Sally... What - what are you doing here?" Thomas sighs as he buries his head in his hands "I-I have to tell you something sir, and you aren't going to like it"

"How the hell did you even get out? You know that just because you are a _preferred_  slave of mine doesn't make you any more free then the others" He scolds "They let me out once I told them what the urgent matter is"

"Spit it out! What is it that you want? If you came all the way over here to get more love from me you aren't going to get it" He states raising an eyebrow "Sir... That's exactly..."

"GET TO THE POINT!!!" He shouts at the slave, and Hamilton goes behind him putting a hand on his shoulder "You got me pregnant" She backens up

Jefferson opens his mouth in shock as if to respond to such an announcement but no words come out. The only movement in the room is Hamilton's hand ceasing contact with his shoulder

"Sir- I am so very sorry.....  
Please don't hurt me...If you want you can sell me off and I'll blame another for it. I understand how this can ruin you" She whispers  _softly_

Thomas looks directly at her "Hamilton, leave us alone for a second" The use of his last name would've bothered him but considering the current situation he found himself in, he couldn't care less.

He walks out shutting the door but staying close. Thomas looks at Sally contemplating what to do with her "I never liked _children_ " he mumbles to himself, though he was sure it would be different had he had his own "I'm not hurting you, or selling you off as I am not a coward" he sighs "I want you to keep it, but nobody shall know of it's relation to me. You shall get with another slave and later blame him for it, it would ruin my career and I have worked way too hard to let it go in shambles over an unwanted _child_ "

She grins "Oh sir! Thank you so much Mr. Jefferson!" She hugs him to which he responds by stiffly patting her on the shoulder "Go now, you have work to do" He lowers his head "Yes sir" She scurries off

Hamilton enters after her to find him still in a bit of shock "I am so sorry for that" Thomas looks up at the other individual "It's fine" Hamilton says whilst entering "Let's get to the bill at hand, we could've been working on that instead of the _nonsense_  we were working at" he clears his throat

Thomas sighs "My house or your house? It's pretty late, and Washington will kick us out if we stay any longer"

"My house, unless you're too fine for anything but the luxurious  _Monticello_ " He smirks "No! I would love to go to your house. I'm sure it's lovely!!!" He pouts as Alex chuckles "Let's go _then_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a few days to get back on track but I'm back!! The next chapter will be out soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

They arrive at the house, as they enter Thomas sees a mess of boxes, and a dent on the sofa which he guessed was made by Hamilton _sleeping_  there "Did you just move in or...."

"No, I'm actually just leaving. Eliza and I made this house when we wed, and we moved in just a few months ago. But as you know, on _your_  account... We aren't together anymore. So I'll be leaving shortly" He moves over to the couch and sits whilst sighing "Oh, it seems I've caused more harm then meant" Thomas sits with him as he places the bundle of papers aside

"No actually, you've _helped_  in a way.. I never really liked this house" he chuckles "You know how women are, they love to be in charge when it comes to these types of things. So I pretty much had no say in it, she practically _designed_  this horrid house. I'm glad to be leaving"

"Do you know where to?" Thomas pours himself a drink "I'll figure it out, I used to live on the streets anyway" He scoffs "You do realize you are the Secretary Of Treasury now, _right_? You can't be living on the streets!! You must be _mad_ "

"I'll go to a hotel then" he laughs "And spend hundreds of dollars a night?" Alex bites his lip "It's not like I have an _option_ " "It's a waste of money Hamilton, there's no need for it when you could just live in my house. You and I know I have plenty of rooms to _spare_ "

"And why would you want to give your political rival a free room in your house?" He raises a brow "Because I'm not a complete dick, and I could use the company. Besides, if I beat you in a debate I want it to be because I'm better, not because you didn't sleep well in a crappy hotel bed" he chuckles " _Fine_ , what's the price?" He sighs "There is none"

"Oh come on Jefferson!! There is  _always_  a price with you, you never do _anything_ for free" he laughs once more and glances at the younger one "I mean you can suspect, and search for one but there really isn't, I already told you my reasons, and I stand by them"

"So you don't want me to pay?"

" _Other_  then for the damage you've done to our economy, _no_. I have a large fortune already and it wouldn't really make a difference. It would only wear you down, which as I said, I want to do as your political rival... Not in any _other_  way" he practically _chokes_ on his brandy "So what, I'm _moving in_  with you?"

"I guess so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take longer to upload to upload the next chapter since I literally just broke up with my boyfriend and don't exactly feel like being too close to anything romantic.. Doesn't exactly help my cause. It literally sucked all my creativity out, when I feel better I'll post my luvs!! Hang on :)


	16. Chapter 16

They go into Thomas's house, bags in hand "I'm surprised that you actually _helped_  me carry my stuff" Alex mumbles as he places his things down "I'm not that much of a dick, though God knows that if I was moving in, _you_ wouldn't help"

"Of course I would!! I have morals despite my dislike for you" he scoffs "Dislike? Our previous events suggest _otherwise"_  Thomas _drawls_  out as he nears Alexander, closing most of the distance between them and giving him a look that says ' _Fuck me_ '

He gulps _"Well_ I should choose my room shouldn't I? Is _Sally_  near?" He rambles nervously as he avoids his gaze, _avoids_  the little space between them

"She went out actually, and yes _choose it_ " he sighs as he distances himself from Alex "Perfect! Let's work on the bill too then" he says while practically _moaning_ in relief.

Jefferson _reluctantly_  moves into the hall with Alex trailing right behind him, they walk through the enormous house until they reach a room dented like a attic, with a window on the side of the roof _or_ wall... Alexander honestly had no idea _what_  to call it

The room was very peculiar but in a way that Alexander rather fancied, he saw it as a place to write and look at the stars in. _Perfect_

"It's... Beautiful. Thank you, I see you got _something_  right" he chuckles as he observes the room

"Get settled _Alexander_ , another thing I'm gonna do right is fix the _mess_  of the bill you made, and _you're_  helping" he walks out of the room leaving Alexander by himself in the midst of all his luggage

"Don't call me Alexander!!!" He yells after him as he closes the door to his new room. He wouldn't admit it but it drove him _crazy_  when he said his name, if _he_ said it enough he was sure he wouldn't be able to _control_  himself

He exhales and goes to unpack all his stuff, organizing them in a neat manner around the room. "Ahhh _satisfied_ " he says to himself as he observes his new room "New room, _new life_ " he smiles to himself as he exits the room

He enters Jefferson's room and sits on the bed as he watches the man write "You could've _knocked_  you know"

"And why would I do that?" He laughs dryly "Because it's MY room. _That_ and you never know what I could be _doing_ " he mumbles, his Virginian accent obvious, making Alex feel rather hot.

It wasn't just his name was it.. It was the accent, his way of speaking... "What could you possibly be _doing_?" He fans himself as heat comes to his face

Thomas turns to him and gives him a _knowing_  look "I'll leave it to your _imagination_ " he smirks

He blushes even more "Are - Are you done ' _correcting_ ' the bill?" He stutters "Yes actually, it took me _quite_ a while considering how much of a piece of shit it was, but i _fixed_  it to my content" he says as he hands him the bill

He looks it over to find that the prick corrected so much that there's more of his handwriting then Hamilton's "Are you fucking kidding me?" He raises his voice after he reads it through

"You didn't make any sense! It's one thing to have _idiotic_  ideas, but you don't even know how to use your words to explain simple fucking things!!" Jefferson throws his hands up in the air "Just because I don't word things like _you_  doesn't mean I word it _wrong_!! _And_ we have different opinions. As Washington said, WE HAVE TO COMPROMISE" he says slowly as if it won't process otherwise in the others brain

"Fine you know what?! Get my corrections and use what you want, then when done come to me and we'll see what _I_ , the _helpful_ one, can _do_!!!"

He comes back a half hour later into the room to find Jefferson _already_ submerged into a book, with his rather huge reading glasses on "I'm done, take those off you look like an elder" he says while practically feeling his mouth water at the sight

"So fast? See! I _knew_  you don't really try, no wonder!" He spits out as he puts his book down and takes his glasses off "See for yourself" Thomas revises the letter

"It's _better_. I just don't like the main idea in total honesty, you should modify it a bit.. Not my business though. No matter what you do you won't be able to modify it to my content with you _yourself_ actually _liking_  your _own_  financial plan" He sighs as he hands him back the bill

"So what? That's it?" Alex widens his eyes at the sudden _gesture_  "That's it.. Just modify the introduction a bit, it could be a bit more formal, _and_  descriptive. Don't forget the thesis, construct it well _Alexander_ " he sits back on the bed, as Hamilton  _bites_  his lip

"Are you gonna go or what? Such _beauty_  is achieved by slumber


	17. Chapter 17

"I forgot where my room is" he quickly says in the moment "You literally _just_  came back from it" Thomas raises a brow and puts an amused expression

"I forgot, I've literally been there _twice_ " he shrugs "You really _are_  quite idiotic" he sighs as he goes out the door, grabbing Hamilton by the arm  
  
"Why did you buy such an enourmous house when you're all by yourself?" Alexander questions as they near his room "I wasn't alone back then... I had my children, and Martha" he recalls, his eyes  _gleaming_

"What happened to your children?" He clears his throat "Most of them died, I still have my daughter but she never quite forgave me after what I did" he says quietly "I'm so sorry...."

"It's fine, it happened a _long_  time ago. It just aches a bit to remember" he smiles sadly "You seem like you really loved her" Alex fumbles with his sleeves

" _Platonically_ of course, she _was_  my best friend. I think she knew I didn't see her that way, _and_  my reasons. After all when a cute guy passed by _both_  of us would look his way" He chuckles " _But_  I wasn't truly happy. And I think she knew that as well, it was for the best" Thomas smiles

"Well what's the difference then? You _still_ aren't with a man" Alex states, rather boldly in such a moment

Thomas turns to him as they reach his room "Not _yet_ " He looks back at him and inhales sharply "Oh"

_Oh_

He chuckles and looks back at the now open room "Good night _Alexander_ " he drawls out as he puts his hand on his shoulder and goes to leave, not before a moan escapes his lips though

He turns back with a look of _pleasured_  shock on his face "Did you just moan?" He keeps his back to Thomas as he closes his eyes, his hands on the handle of the door. He doesn't _dare_  answer

Thomas nears him, taking in his strained expression as he raises an eyebrow " _Alexander?_ " He questions as he gets near enough that their bodies are touching

He bites his lip, _fuck_. "Hello.... _Alexander_?! Are you still there?" He puts his hand on his shoulder

There he couldn't hold it back as another louder one came out

"Am I _arousing_  you?" Thomas speaks softly as Alex's eyes flicker open "You're driving me crazy" he distances himself as he sits on the bed, head in hands

Thomas moves his lips to his ear as he whispers "You're going to have to learn to control yourself _then_ "

  
Days pass and they go to work normally. Alex actually gets his plan through, and _trust_  me when I say Burr is _anxious_  to figure out how the hell he made such a thing happen. Thomas is just happy to be living in the actual capital, he _hates_  New York, but not as much as long ass carriage rides every day with Alexander Hamilton

"Where are you going??" Alex questions as he enters literally just out of work "On a date" Thomas mumbles as he fixes his bowtie

His cheeks heat up "With _who_?" He crosses his arms "With Madison"Jefferson says mindlessly

Oh no. The dude was gonna imply they couldn't be together because of their job then go with the _cofounder_ of his _own_  political party?! No fucking way. He wanted him. He wanted so bad it hurt, and the dude was going to go on a date is if it were _nothing_  to him

Had everything in this past few weeks been for nothing? A simple game to set Alexander off? He wouldn't let that happen, he wanted something, and he was going to get it

He stomps up to him and snaches off his bowtie _throwing_  it to the ground "What are you doing?!"

He answers with his _eyes_  rather then with the usual words

Thomas stares back at him, a look of _understanding_  passes between them, as well as a moment of silence "I _can't_... I - I'm sorry" Jefferson sighs and grabs his bowtie, walking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short but I wanted to split the original chapter into 2 so the next one could be clearly in Thomas's POV :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Jefferson's pov for once, enjoy! :)

As I sit at the table I sigh, taking in his worried expression "I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a problem with the horse and..." I trail off not even believing myself as I look down at the floor.

"What happened? It was obviously not the _horse_ Thomas, I'm not mad. Just worried" He visibly scans my eyes as if looking for a flicker of the truth, a clear answer.

"I don't want to talk about this here James, and besides, you aren't exactly the _best_  person to talk about this  _to_ " I clear my throat as I take a sip of water. "I'm your best friend, I'm the only one who had always been here for you, and it's mutual. That's not going to change because of this date, which in total honesty I asked you out on _because_  you're going through a hard time and could use some distractions" he reaches for my hand as he squeezes it.

"James, I.. I don't know what to say. Look, it has to do with this guy, and considering where we are we really shouldn't discuss it here" I lower my voice as I raise my gaze to him.

"Hamilton...." He says instantly "What?!" I stutter out "Of course, let's get out of here. Talk about it outside" he stands up as he takes my hand and we leave the restaurant, only a check left on the table.

 

 

"Why did you mention _Hamilton_?" I stop his pull on my wrist as I meet his eyes questioningly "It's _obvious_  Thomas. Have you seen the way you look at him? The way you argue with him over the stupidest things _just_ to set him off, it's like that boy who pulls the little girls pigtails at the playground" James bites his lip.

"Is it that obvious? Are people getting suspicious??" He stutters "No actually, they don't care enough _to_  notice. They think you stare at him out of hate, but we _both_  know it's not because of hate  _is it_?" He smirks as he sits down, patting the seat next to him. "I can't do anything about it, I recently noticed. I couldn't accept my feelings for the guy, I recently did _though_  I know that I've been feeling it for years, just ignored it and converted it into hatred" I sigh "Continue" James looks at me with interest clearly showing in his expression... Might as well let it out to _somebody_.

"If you tell _anybody_  I'm _murdering_ your ass. Nobody knows this, I'm not exactly very.. _open_. That, and he's the worst person I could _possibly_  be gossiped about being _with_ " Madison chuckles "I don't have anyone who will listen, you're looked up to like a fucking god" he scoffs as Thomas pushes him and laughs "I've been holding it in for a while now, suppressing it. I swear to god if the dude gets near me enough I'm gonna have to rip my balls off because if _not_ -"

" _Please_ , do _not_  finish that sentence" He blushes with a shocked look on his face

"Oh.. Sorry. I forgot you're the ' _innocent_ ' one, at least _compared_  to me" I mumble, an annoyed expression surely on my face "Anyway, I can't do anything about it. I feel like he would just _advertise_  our relationship everywhere, I'm not ready. That and I've been keeping my homosexuality a secret for years. For what? Nothing?"

"I mean it's obvious he likes me back, he literally snatched my tie off as I told him about our ' _date'_  and as much as I wanted him in the moment, in _every_ moment. I couldn't and _can't_  do anything, now I live with the damn dude and it's literal _torture_ " I lay my head back on Madison's shoulder "What _harm_  could it do to _at least_  give him a chance?" James questions as he plays with my hair "I could fall in love with him, and when he decides I'm not enough, or if I ruin it like always... I _may_  not be able to handle going through it _again_ "

"Are you attracted to him?"

 

"What?.... _Of course_!"

 

"Is he attracted to you?"

 

"I'm guessing _so_...."

 

"Then nothing else matters."


	19. Chapter 19

I sulk on the couch as I eat the own man's Mac and cheese from his collection. Ugh, this is _pathetic_. Never have I felt so much for someone, much less a _man_. That, and it's not even mutual. For once I _truly_  love someone, and they don't love me back. _Great_.

He enters into the room, silently taking off his jacket and bowtie, and while he looks beautiful as always I can tell something's clearly up as he sits next to me. Should I ask? It didn't seem like he cared at all for my feelings, why should _I_?

Because I'm not _him_ , I'm gonna be the better man, _fuck_... "You ok?" I choke out, as a brief silence passes over us "You ruined my date Hamilton" he bluntly states.

"I don't know whether to be glad or scared over that" I go to stand up, surprised at my own words, as he grabs my wrist _pulling_  me down, to which I don't say a word to and shift back into my previous position, but this time I _actually_  look back at him, letting my emotions show through my expression.

I see the distant _glint_  in his eyes and he turns his head to face me "I'm sorry if I don't show my affections for you openly, if I suppress it to the point of your wonderment"

"It's most definitely mutual Alexander, you drive me crazy. I _yearn_  for you, always _have_  though I just recently discovered so. I had, and _have_  so many reasons to not be telling you this, to go back into my little game of pretending to be somebody I'm _not_ , but I won't. Because if I have the capacity to love, if I am _capable_  of _loving_  you. Then I will do whatever it takes to treat you right, unlike _many_  who have crossed my path in the worst times" he whispers as my eyes widen in shock.

I open my mouth to say something but his eyes silence me as he gets up, still eyeing me " _Goodnight Alexander_ " he says with the intention of a meaningful, but seemingly simple dismissal.

 

  
I don't sleep a wink that night, I don't even intent it, _knowing_  that I'll fail. Before I know it morning comes in through my curtains and the silence ceases, which I don't know whether to be grateful or disappointed in result of.

I stand up from my previously held position for who knows _how_  long, and stretch feeling every possible bone crack in my body. Only 3 words come to my mind.

 _I need coffee_.

I stumble into the kitchen _immediately_  grabbing the coffee beans, laying them on the pan as I yawn once more, going out into the living room. I will not think of him, I will make a freshly brewed coffee and he will _not_  enter my mind.

I sigh as I place the pan filled with beans to my side as I start a fire, feeling satisfied when after a few minutes the flames start to crackle, and the heat to spread. I grab the pan that was previously to my side and I slowly roast the beans, basking in the scent it gives off.

When done I go to the mortar and ground them, then strain them in the sieve, each taking a long time as I love the process and try to make it _last_  as long as _possible._.. That and my lack of sleep don't exactly _help_  me be proficient.

  
I boil them inhaling as the scent becomes even stronger, and the water thicker. Before I know it I'm done and am transitioning the still very _ardent_  coffee into one of his tea cups. The dude prefers tea over coffee, that shit won't keep me up in the morning, and it doesn't exactly smell or feel like this in the process. Another reason to avoid any _previous_  feelings for him.

I add some cane sugar to it and smile as I drink the finished product, a moan practically escaping my lips at the fresh taste, I need _more_.

I stride back into the kitchen to get more, filling my cup with the dark, _slightly_  less ardient liquid, putting it to my face not being able to see as I slowly drink and go to walk out. I guess I should look around more because right then in there my face, and cup bump harshly into Thomas, tumbling all remnants of the liquid over the two of us, as I stumble myself he grabs my wrist, his other hand catching the cup.

" _Oops_ " I choke out as I bask in the glory of his untamed morning hair. Knowing how much of a beast he is in the morning, as am I _before_  my coffee, I feel _genuinely_  surprised as he chuckles, putting me back on my feet "This is why I don't trust you enough to cook without me, much less with a financial plan" he taunts.

"The drink was _fine_ until I went to get more, considering how good it _was_ , and ran into you, like always.. _Sorry_ " I blush as he _intently_  listens to my words.

"Don't apologize, I don't necessarily _mind_ running into you" he bites his lip as he moves over to make his tea.

I softly smile, _amused_ as what I was previously making a joking out of happens in front of my eyes "Tea is overrated" I say loudly to gather his attention " _I beg your pardon?_ " He turns to me, stopping in his tracks "It may have been around longer but the taxes aren't the _only_ reason we _willingly_ filled the harbor with it" I laugh at his priceless reaction to such an observation.

"It's your opinion, but tea is easier to make, and is healthier. It doesn't literally _rattle_ your bones for energy. And there's a reason it's been around for longer" he scowls.

"Not a clear reason in my opinion, and there's no clear evidence that it's better, when with coffee it improves memory, _and_  energy levels! Which can't possibly be bad. Coffee _may_  take longer, but the process is what makes it most worth drinking" he rolls his eyes "Really Hamilton? The best things usually have the worst effects. It's been around for very little and you don't know the long term effects of it, for all you know the liquid could be _killing_  you. Beans that make you suddenly energetic, somethings _clearly_ up with that" he gets closer to me.

"They are the _literal_  magic beans that they talk about in the stories, if it wasn't for this _many_  would be less proficient in their job!! And _oh_  god calm the fuck down, nobody's dead _yet_. What I do know is that only _hypocrites_  drink the _tea_  of our enemies"

"It's a product that they relish, we don't have to abadon everything that has to do with them, it's better to ignore their _petty_ asses. You mean yourself? If with coffee you barely match me imagine _without_  it, I'd love to see you off that addicting drug!! Oh, and I don't exactly see a _beanstalk_ growing" he says _pettily_.

"It's _not_ a drug" I scoff at him

"It so _is_ , you youngster _moron_ "

"I'm not that young.. And my mind is still older, and more advanced then you somehow" I smirk as his eyes beam with anger at the statement.

It becomes silent as he becomes at a lost of words according to his anger, there I realize that it can't possibly be anger, must be.....

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, his lips catching mine. I sqeak in surprise as he does so, pulling me closer. I enjoy the sensation as he tongue twists up with mine, a moan seeping out of me as it hits the back of my throat. He moves to unbutton my shirt and I stop him, putting my hands on his, over where he desires to touch, and pulling us apart.

"You can't just suddenly feel for me and do this, when you were literally with someone _yesterday_ " I breathe out

"I went to try to forget about you! And that didn't exactly _work_ " I shake my head "How do you go from forgetting about me to doing _this_  in a day? I'm not just some toy you can play around with _Thomas_ "

"Because I can't take it anymore!! I desire you on _every_  level and you're lying to yourself if you say it's not _mutual_ " I distance myself "What reasons are there to supress yourself? I'm not up for this, it's wrong  _anyway"_

"Those reasons don't matter anymore, _you_ matter. And _very_  much" he eyes me "Well _I_  don't want this!!!" I leave the kitchen as he grabs me by the back of my arm "You're _lying_  to yourself" he breathes in my ear, making me immediately tense up "You want me every bit as I do you and it's not _new_. The debates we have every single day, do little to _nothing_ to resolve the _amount_  of _tension_  between us, and you _know_  it" he bites my ear, as I _gasp_  out his name.

"Thomas... _please"_  I moan out "You want me to let you go? Alexander -" I moan out "You know very well not to call me that" he chuckles and I close my eyes at the sound of his deep Virginian voice "I know, I just _love_ your reaction to it, you _obviously_ don't mind it" he swiftly turns me to face him " _Let me go_ " I reiterate "You say that because if I continue you won't be able to control yourself"

"I say that because I have _papers_  waiting at my desk" my voice trembles. He raises an eyebrow "I'm not stopping" he mumbles as he grabs me back to him into another kiss "It's _obvious_  it's mutual" I moan against him once again as my erection presses against him " _Fuck this_ " I moan out, as I grab him even closer to me.


	20. Chapter 20

He smiles as I pull him into my embrace, and he grabs my ass, _lifting_ me onto the kitchen counter, putting his hands into my hair as I pull out his kerchief, my hands roaming _against_  his slightly exposed _flesh_.

He _sighs_  into my mouth earning a moan from me as he takes my coat off, throwing it to the floor. He rips out my own kerchief, slipping off my waistcoat.

He leaves me in only my shirt, which fits rather _hugely_  on me, ending at my knees, leaving a small gap of skin exposed, ending where my stockings begin, my breeches underneath. He _uncurls_  his fingers from my hair, and takes a step back to look at what he's _done_.

His eyes _scan_  my body and he _licks_  his lips as he looks at me like _a predator does at his prey_. I ache to _grab_  him back into my embrace but I stop myself as he seems _frustrated_  enough, to which I _sigh_  at. His eyes meet mine and then they travel down to my arousal, which is _eye-catching_ even _through_ the layers of clothing still on me.

He _slowly_  approaches, _eyes_  hungry as he places his fingers _atop_ my covered crotch, which I _softly_  moan at. He _intently_  watches my expression as he catches my mouth once agian, quickly _letting_  go of it as he arches his eyebrows, looking _directly_  at me, and rips my shirt apart, buttons _flying_  everywhere.

My eyes _widen_  at the sudden action, and he _continues_ the eye contact as he slowly _unzips_  my breeches. The second he does, my cock _pops_  right out and he _gasps_  in surprise, breaking his previously very serious, _tough_  character.

As he eyes it, his eyes _traveling_ from the bottom to the tip, practically sucking on it _already_ , Alexander whispers in his ear " _You like what you see_?"

Thomas _chuckles_  then leans in closer as he _nibbles_  his ear " _Wait until you see_   _mine_ , _Alexander_ " he _drawls_ out.

The shorter man moans out _instantly_ , _grabbing_  onto the counter as Thomas _yanks_  him down from it, to which he  _mewls._

Jefferson gets on his knees, _pulling_  the breeches down as he takes his cock in hand, _stroking_  it before he slowly _puts it_  into his mouth, starting at the tip, already _dotted_  in pre - cum.

His thick lips _wrap_  around it, head slowly _bobbing_  as he _reaches_  the end, his tongue on the underside _licking_ as he goes _down_ on it. His mouth vibrates _around_  Alexander's rock hard cock, with veins already popping out in it, as he tries not to _choke_ , his lips reaching his balls. Alexander _jumps_ , his mouth _gaped_ open, head thrown _back_.

He _repeats_  the _motion_ , going faster each time until his head is practically _zipping_ through his length, his fingers _coddling_ his balls. Thomas lightly _squeezes_  his balls, earning a _long_  moan from Alexander, who _screams_ out his _name_ "Fucking shit, if you don't pop your mouth _off my_  -" His words are stopped as Thomas chuckles, _deep_ vibrations _wrapping_  around his cock, sending Alex over the _edge_ as his cum _shoots_ into the other mouth.

He grabs the counter once again, _harshly_ as he _rides_  out his orgasm, _gasps_  coming out of his mouth. Thomas takes it almost _gladly,_ swallowing it w aithout thought, _gliding_ his mouth off his cock, and standing up.

Alexander looks at him, face flushed as he grabs him back to him into another passion filled kiss. He paws at his clothes, grabbing everywhere he can, until all of the others clothes are off. He wraps his arms around his _broad_  shoulders, pulling himself deeper into him as he trails kisses down his _hot_  skin.

Jefferson moans, retraining himself from orgasming right _then_  and _there_  "You're driving me _crazy_ " He breathes out as he takes him over with his eyes, swooping him with one arm into his grasp, and taking him to the bedroom, throwing him atop the bed.

Thomas nears the bed and Alexander _yanks_  him by his hair to him, getting on _top_  of the _taller_  man, hands feeling every  _crook_ of his body. He _trails_  kisses along his body, in spite of Thomas's low _patience_ at the _moment_.

His mouth _reaches_  the others cock, and he mouths it, _nibbling_  at the _sensitive_  skin _around_  it before Thomas pulls him _up_  to him " _Not another second of this, Alexander_ " he whispers, voice vulnerable for once, to which Alex _drops_  his body at his shoulder.

"Get on your knees for me" he smiles against him. Alex quickly obeys, asshole in clear display for Thomas, who licks his _lips_ upon seeing so. He approaches him, his cock _against_  his belly as he pulls Alexander _closer_  to him "Do you know what I'm going to do?" He caresses his head "What are you going to do, _Thomas_?" His voice trembles as he anticipates whatever was about to happen.

"I'm going to fuck you _senseless_  without preparation, into your _tight_  little anus, until my dick goes soft" he says at a higher volume as if someone else were to hear this conversation " _Please do so_ " He practically _begs_.

He smirks, taking it into his hand and slowly _entering_ , as Alex moans out louder the _deeper_  inside he _gets_  " _Fuck_ " He _breathes_  out, once it's _completely_  in.

He goes slowly, _pace_  increasing, as he hits the end _each_ , and _every_ time. It increases slowly, until he's going so fast that both of their bodies are _trembling_ , the bed shaking.

Each thrust, the two of them are closer to hitting their orgasm as both moan each time a thrust is complete. They reach the maximum speed as _Thomas_ hits Alex's _core relentlessly_ , making him _explode_  into the sheets, Thomas exploding into it himself as he hears the _ear_ _rippling_  sound of it.

Alex _collapses_ onto the bed, and Thomas goes to his side, _panting_. After a few seconds of _deep_  breathing Alexander goes to him, _wrapping_ himself around the _taller_  man

In that moment even as they are sweaty, and flushed, full of the mess they made, nothing matters but the love that has started to blossom, after so much hatred having been endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you think? I might have to change the rating of the fic now HAHAHAHA. I've never in my life written gay smut so if it's bad, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Let me know if you liked it as well!! I put quite a lot of effort into it :)
> 
> Ok ok, I noticed I switched point of views which is a small inconsistency but I can't do anything without ruining the chapter, hopefully you guys didn't mind it too much! *sighs*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while! I had writers block so badly omg. But, I'm back! I'll post the next chapter in the next 2 days, this one's pretty short but I felt it could definitely stand on it's own :)

Thomas stretches feeling Alex move beside him as he does, he opens his eyes slowly as light fills them, glancing at the clock now.

Fuck... It's 11 am, they overslept by  _a lot_. Oh well, they never miss, might as well take a short break for once. He knew he would would  _enjoy_  it...

He smiles over at Alex's sleeping form, who lightly snores. He approaches, wrapping his arms around him and placing a _gentle_  kiss on the side of his neck "Good morning _darling_ " He added the darling just to set him off, he whispers it _softly_  though. Alex groans under him "What time is it?"

"Mmm, 11? We overslept." he mumbles "More like we _hibernated_! Washington is going to _kill_  us! His Secretary Of State, and Secretary Of Treasury absent on the _same_ day!" He scoffs as he gets out of his embrace, _streching_.

"He's probably glad that he doesn't have to hear your rambling for the day." Jefferson snorts "You're a dick. I would argue back, but I literally have one eye open."

"You aren't saying anything back because you _know_  I'm right, _Alexander_." Alex turns stiffly to him "Did you just use my name to your advantage, _just_  to shut me up?"

"It didn't work _anyway_." he shrugs as he stands up, but Alex pulls him back down onto the bed, kissing him " _Repeat it_."

" _Alexander_ " he intentionally _drawls_ out as he kisses him back, Hamilton _gasps_  as Jefferson wraps his arms around him, holding him _tight_.

"We should go to work, even if late, Washington's going to be worried." Alex sighs as he lets go a minute or two later.

"Agh fine, I suppose it _isn't_  normal if the two feuding rivals who have never missed before, suddenly miss on the same day." he chuckles as he gets dressed.

 

 

They arrive at Washington's office, knocking on the door as they go in "There you are! I was just getting worried! Where were you two?!" Washington gets up as they enter "We.." Alex starts..

"Why do you have a _bruise_  on your neck?" Washington interrupts "I fell down the stairs! And _that's_  why we are late!" He throws his hands in the air "Yeah he's _full_ of bruises, the stairs _really fucked him up_ , Sir." He says with a seemingly serious face as he bites his cheek to keep from laughing.

Alex  _tenses_  up as he says that "Oh. You didn't have to come then! I'm glad it wasn't _too_  bad of a fall." George smiles faintly.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad so I was able to come, _just_  not on time. May I start with my work now Sir?" Alex almost sighs in relief "Yes! Both of you can, _of course_. Thank you for reporting to my office." He returns to his papers.

They walk out and Alexander glances at Thomas " _The stairs_ "

"Yes, _get better_  Hamilton."


	22. Chapter 22

Weeks go by and they just get closer, actually enjoying the others presence. They don't particularly act like a couple, but both seem fine with that, until someone crosses the line one day.

Angelica approaches Alex, she had been feeling for him for _quite_  a while but she ignored it due to her sister in total honesty, the whole situation with his adultery didn't _help_  either.. But she thought enough time had passed, and she really  _couldn't_  keep it in anymore.

"Hey" She taps his shoulder, voice squeaking. He turns around, a surprised look on his face when he realizes it's her "Hi" He smiles _warmly_ , taking his pencil out of his hair. She giggles as he sees the mess he is "Rough day?"

"Oh you have no idea, as hard as it was to get my debt plan through, it's even harder to make it fully work for all sides" She raises an eyebrow "Is Jefferson still giving you a hard time about it?"

"Not really, we _resolved_ that issue" His cheeks get dusted with a blush, but she doesn't seem to notice "It's just Madison, he's more impossible by the minute. I got it through as I said, I just need to make it work when in _action_ " He sighs.

"Well that sucks, I hope it really does work.. I have my own problems as well actually" She lowers her head "What is it? I'm here to listen!" His ears perk up as he puts his hand on her shoulder

Jefferson approaches Hamilton but then realizes he's occupied, he turns to go farther and _almost_  leaves him, when he sees how close him and Angelica are

"Well, as embarrassing as this is to say. I've been feeling for you for a while but ignored it due to Eliza, and I just thought that hey, I've given it enough thought and it hasn't gone away.. So might as a well give it a shot. Would you like to go on a date with me?" She whispers, making Alex come closer as he intends to hear her stuttering.

He laughs "I'd love to! I think you're pretty cool too!" while he felt nothing for her, he wouldn't want to be a dick, of course he was to go with her.

"Great, so I'll make the first move" She slightly reaches up and pecks his cheek, resting her lips there for a second as Alex blushes "See you then" She smiles and rushes off.

Well that went a bit farther then intended, oh well, not like he liked it.

He turns to see Jefferson with a look of _barely_  contained anger on his face and approaches "You ok?" he wondered why he was mad, weren't they just a one night thing? Wasn't he just a forgotten crush  "What was _that?_ " Jefferson glares in her direction, feeling his blood boil " _Nothing_ "

"You're going on a date with her?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing _really_ " He shrugs " _Alexander_ " Thomas rages "I didn't think you would mind" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep this up anymore. I told you I've felt for you for years and kept it in, I'm not doing it anymore, I want you to be mine" He grabs his collar gently while stating "I don't want anyone's hands on you but mine, and I'm not sorry for these confessions. I don't want to be your friend with benefits, or whatever we are now. I don't have time for that crap, I want _you_ , Alexander."


	23. Chapter 23

He looks at Thomas with a surprised look as he begins to caress his face "Hamilton..."

"I'm sorry" Alex interrupts, though he knew he didn't _mean_  it. He had trained himself to lie, he was a _master_  at it. Jefferson scans his face as if _looking_  for that lie, though Alex _knew_  he wouldn't find it.

"That's it? You just give me a phony apology and expect for me to bow down to you? I argue with you everyday, I can see through your shit"

He bites the inside of his cheek, this was going to be more difficult then he thought "It's not a lie, I agree. I just didn't want to look as desperate as I am" Alex whispers in his ear, sucking on his earlobe.

Thomas doesn't let go of his posture, though slightly shaking "You just want sex and I'm the only person in your line of sight"

"It's more then that" It really wasn't, or he at least couldn't lead himself to _make_  it like that. He may have loved him, it may be mutual, but he would hurt him, and he couldn't dare hurt him.

"What is it then?"

Ok... He was going to be honest, the time called for it "I feel for you so much that my heart burns when not near you. If you were to disappear I would find myself missing our plentiful arguments that make my day instead of ruining it. I could write more pages then the Federalist Papers explaining my need for you" he rests his neck on Jeffersons collar, breathing in on him.

"Then why don't you show it? I honestly wouldn't care in any other situation, usually I'm the one who doesn't care at all. But I'm trying to change that, I just can't have you faking. What do you want?"

"I think it's obvious that you"

"Then let's not hide it. Lets be together, not be whatever we are"

"You know that if I come out I'm going to be publicly shamed, leaving my wife for my rival of another political party? I'd be ruined!"

"Once agian thinking about your work before everything" Thomas puts a serious face "It's better that then waste my time in Monticello, doing whatever it is you do in your free time" Alex crosses his arms "Did you write the Declaration Of Independence?!"

"No but I created our bank -"

"Not without my help"

"We aren't going to argue about this! It's stupid! Just understand my decision to not go public, it's not you!"

"It very much _is,_  you even _admitted_  it. Look, I'm not up for this, I spent half my life with someone I didn't love, I wasted it. I'm not doing that anymore" Thomas stands up

"What are you trying to say, Thomas?" His voice trembles.

"I think you should forget whatever happened with us, it's for the best. Just treat me like before, ' _Your rival from another political party_ ' It shouldn't be hard from what I heard"

He walks out, and Alexander is left alone, _once agian_.


	24. Writers note

Hey my dudes! I don't have writers block but I've been doing a lot of writing due to helping out friends with upcoming projects, and piles of essays being given to me. It sorta drains me considering I wrote a play in a sum of 1 day and a half.

I sorta lost motivation to write, and if I do something I like to do it well, especially with this. I have the whole plotline scribbled down, it'll be out before you know it.

I have so many fanfic ideas for different fics as well and I'm in conflict on whether I should do that or update this story first, I also found a new ship so I might have some one - shots for them... Anyone ship Klaus and Caroline from The Vampire Diaries?

I know many don't read my story but for those who do, hang on! :)


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours have passed, a couple drinks were in his system, even a few punches to the wall, but he still couldn't get the previous events out of his head.

He rested his hands on his desk, his head lowering towards his paperwork which he could swear was only growing into a larger pile as assistants came and went.

His head was throbbing and he swore he was about to break something. He fucked up and he couldn't fix it, hell he was selfish in every possible way, having to display his emotions _once again_. Before, everything was always fixable and writing his way out was always an option but for once he couldn't do that or _anything_.

He had to go against his own nature and let the man go, because he knew he would destroy him. He _knew_  he didn't deserve him. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself unless he forgot every memory they shared together.. But how does one erase that for more then a few hours?

Alexander takes a swig of his drink, sitting down and briefly staring down his mess of a desk. Maybe writing would work better than liquor....

He goes to write, but finds no words can possibly be put on the paper, the idea of such a thing even more absurd to him as he's trying to write about politics, something he _always_  has something to say about.

Now due to the man not only could he not think clearly, but he couldn't write. How is it possible that a fling of only a few weeks, could fuck him up to such an extent for even a few hours?

Nope! It's _not_  possible. He was going to go home early for once and George would be surprised if not _worried_ , but he would let him be because god knows he never even leaves at the designated time much less _early_.

He grabs his coat, and he walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY updated!! This is pretty short because it's a whole different pov from the chapter I'll be posting in the next day or two, get ready guys I'm back!!! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Thomas stumbles into Madison's apartment, not caring much about manners as he goes past him, and flops onto the couch. James turns around awkwardly facing him. "You alright?"

"What does it look like." Jefferson looks up at him with a sarcastic expression "It looks like you could use some mac and cheese."

Jefferson sighs and goes to stop him but James soon comes back with a plate full of it, he hands it to him with force."Talk" He sits next to him.

"I need to stay here a bit, I'm not sharing a house with _Hamilton_ " Madison laughs "Just throw him out Thomas, it's _your_ house."

"I don't want to see him even for that. I know I'll have to see him for work and all but it'll be the same, I'll just have more reasons to argue with the prick."

"That's gonna be fun to watch" he himself didn't know whether he meant that sarcastically or not, watching the two of them argue was pretty much free entertainment, which never stopped unless you separated the two.

But never mind that, he needed to tend to his friend. "What do you want to do?"

Jefferson shoved macaroni into his mouth as he contemplated his next action "I need to stop dwelling on it. I'm just going to move on, that idiot doesn't deserve my time." Madison laughs "That's more like it. Now how do you plan to move on Thomas?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to Lafayette"


	27. Chapter 27

Jefferson knocks on the door harshly, practically begging to be let in. Lafayette raises an eyebrow as he hears the commotion and rushes to get the door as he fixes his coat. He opens the door to see Thomas in a rather disheveled state.

"What has happened mon amour?" He goes to the side as he lets him in "Remember how you told me that if I ever needed something you'd be there to make me forget it all?" he strides in.

"I remember very well.."

"Well that time has come. Are you free for the weekend? I have to be back to work by Monday." Lafayette chuckles as he grabs two wine glasses "For you always."

Thomas blushes as he sits down, taking the wine glass as Lafayette fills it "So, tell me what happened." he sits opposite of him "How close would you say you are to Hamilton?"

"Almost as close as I am to you. So I'd say we are friends for life? What does Hamilton have to do with all of this?" Jefferson takes a sip of his wine as he glances to Lafayette "What doesn't he?"

 

  
A few hours passed by the time he was done, Lafayette in complete silence as he listens to him rant about the whole thing. Thomas takes a deep breath as he sips his wine "So, what do you think?"

"Well you two were destined to end up fucking at some point." he sighs as the others eyes widen "Excuse me?"

"You two hated each other, to the point of there being horrendous sexual tension. Opposites attract, and that seems to be what happened here." Thomas scoffs "Well I'm not attracted to him anymore..."

"Don't lie to yourself, you wouldn't be here otherwise. You need to heal don't you? Let's take the weekend to do so, but for now you need sleep. We're both drunk and it's getting late."

He drags Jefferson to bed and goes to leave before Thomas grabs his sleeve "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime Thomas."


	28. Chapter 28

Thomas wakes up suddenly, thankful to find Lafayette still there as he stretches on the bed. Woah it was late, why were they both still asleep?

He taps his shoulder and sees him immediately sit up, facing him defensively "Woah there darling, I'm not gonna hurt you." he drawls. Lafayette laughs "I will never get tired of how you speak with such descent when waking up."

Thomas smirks as he leans in "Vous ne vous fatiguez jamais de beaucoup de choses." Lafayette gasps at the topic "You are a dirty little slut mon amour."

"You know it more then anyone." Thomas teasingly gets up "Alexander seems to know just as much." Lafayette gets close, breath on his neck.

"We only fucked once, you owned every inch of my body at a point. Et moi le vôtre." Lafayette sighs as he pulls away "This isn't right, you're here because of a man you love. Our past shouldn't get in the way."

"It isn't, me and him are done for good. Nothing even started, and I'll get over him soon enough." Thomas nears him "I don't want to be a replacement. Don't say I won't be because we both know the truth."

Everything becomes silent as Jefferson doesn't oppose him. After a while Lafayette speaks up "Look lets just spend the rest of the weekend together and try to not think about it. We have a lot to catch up on without me having to act as a substitute."

He smiles at this idea as they get ready and go out.

 

  
They spend the day talking about anything and everything as they go on delightful strolls together, going to see Shakespeare plays..Thomas loved the theatre, especially if having to do with him. Soon enough it becomes dark and we see the both of them entering the house with exhausted looks on their faces.

"I think what the end of this weekend needs..is wine." Lafayette mumbles as he sits tiredly on the couch "Maybe I am getting old, my muscles are so stiff, I bet that Alexander.." Lafayette brings a finger to his lips "That name is prohibited in this house Mon Amie."

"Well let's get the wine then." he smirks as he grabs a nearby bottle and fills their glasses "I love how you still know where my wine cellar is."

Jefferson laughs as he hands him a filled glass and sips on his own once seated next to him "How could I forget? I lived here a couple years. You must be the forgetful one." he shrugs.

"Now I am not forgetful Thomas, I for sure remember our times in France" Thomas reminisces to those times with a slight smile "You only remember those times because they were important. Unforgettable, you introduced me to Mac and cheese."

"Is that what made it meaningful to you? What about when you screamed my name in every different tone and language possible?" Thomas fills another glass "I still thought of Martha though, you knew that."

"Yes I knew that, but I don't regret sticking around. You eventually forgot her. To this day I don't feel like a replacement, you did love me." Thomas takes his hand gently "I did.. Until you couldn't deal with my crap anymore."  
  
Lafayette fills his own glass and it becomes obvious that the drinks are having an effect "At this point I'm just going to fill my glass whenever you blame me for something or remind me of something tragic. It's not Washington's fault."

"Yeah I know. It's mine.. Let's stop talking about your depressing love life as well. Do you think Alexander knows French?" Lafayette gives him a look "I didn't mention anything depressing so you could stop. Seriously, do you think he does?"

"I think he's known it since he was a young child actually, apparently they spoke many languages back on Nevis." Woah the guy actually spoke it, wait why did it matter to him? "So he speaks it fluently?"

"He definitely speaks it fluently." Thomas had too much to drink "The things that I could secretly tell him in his ear just to piss him off... Or turn him on." Lafayette grabs him "No mon amie, you better not even get close to it."

"You know I wouldn't dare. I'm just a little out of it that's all. I have better things to do." he peers down at his lips "Like what?" Thomas whispers into his ear "You know what. Devrais-je démontrer?"

And then they were at it. A mess of tangled bodies, with no clue as to their deed, moaning out in every language they knew for the millionth time before tiring out hours later, and letting the alcohol consume them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it was crappy but then again I'm never satisfied! (Pun!!!) I tried so hard I even scheduled a time for writing and it worked!!! I'll be posting more regularly now :). What do you think of Lafayette/Thomas? I know it's a pretty crazy pair lol. I definitely didn't mind learning some French.


	29. Chapter 29

Thomas groans as he hears a loud, sharp knock on the door. Why did he always have to be the one to be woken up? He yawns out as he grabs boxers and puts them on, walking to the door, shutting Lafayette out from all the commotion as he opens the door.

"You don't have to knock this hard at such -" He stops his words as he sees the shorter, confused Hamilton in front of him. He appears to not have slept in a while, but certainly looks beautiful as ever "Oh..Alexander. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what Lafayette was up to, but I see he's occupied." Alex's eyes involuntarily trace over Jefferson's body. "Are you pissed off or something?" He stretches as he leans on the doorway "Of course not, is Lafayette awake because I need to speak to him."

"About what?" Hamilton scoffs as he goes to enter and Thomas blocks him from it, he looks up at him, eyes fiery. "Fucking let me in, first you sleep with my best friend, then when I act normal about it you won't let me at least talk to him?" Thomas crosses his arms "He's asleep you imbecile. And it seems like he's not your best friend."

"Why would you say that? Watch your tone, I don't exactly deal well in the mornings, much less with you" Jefferson laughs dryly.

"He slept with me, doesn't sound like something a real friend would do. It seems he sure is one to me though. And see?! You are pissed!! Don't be a fucking hypocrite, shall I repeat my language or make it worse?" Alex glares at him as he speaks up "Are we seriously debating the friendship of a person who I've known for much longer, and who I actually tried to defend during the French revolution?! I swear to god Thomas don't get on my nerves because I will ruin you. If I'm pissed it's because you're being a bitch about things I can't control."

Thomas raises his voice as he immediately is fully awake "Don't start assuming things Hamilton!! Where the fuck do you think I met him? Isn't it obvious that it was on my long stroll in France many years ago. You only use your brain for the unnecessary things I swear! Ruin me? If you could reach. And I am not, I get to choose how I repair what you broke."

Alex lowers his gaze at the last statement but keeps his guard up as he argues back at him "I didn't think about it much because I obviously had more important things to do like getting my plan that you refused to approve, through! Don't tempt me because I could jump very high, you already stooped down to my level though anyway.. And I don't seem to have broken anything." he bites his lip, prepared for a slap as Thomas gives him an enraged glare.

Just before Thomas could get anything out, Lafayette steps out groggily "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à qui vous criez-vous?" Alexander looks amused at him before speaking up "Lafayette.. Honey, you're naked."

Lafayette looks down at himself as he wakes up quickly "Merde" he quickly steps out. "He certainly has it bigger then you." Alexander coughs "Are we comparing sizes now darling? Because I could definitely test it out by shoving it up your ass."

"Your heads to far up your own to see where to put it." Jefferson scoffs "Certainly better then being up in yours." Lafayette walks in dressed this time, getting in between them "Woah woah.. Why am I hearing about anal."

Alexander looks past Laf to glare at Thomas "Because that's what you were just doing to Jefferson, or am I wrong." Thomas laughs dryly "Je préférerais aller en enfer, puis répéter une seule action sexuelle avec toi."

That statement would've hurt Hamilton but he knew it wasn't true "Vous pensez que je ne connais pas le français? Je peux bien vous comprendre." Alex raises his voice.

"Oh I _know_ you can understand me." Thomas laughs.

Lafayette puts a smug face before interrupting them "What is it that you wanted Alexander?" Alex didn't really know how to say it but he tried anyway "Washington is looking for you. He found out you returned from France, and saw Jefferson wasn't around. He's worried.. And with reason."

Why did he always have to go on Washington's commands? If he got told on he'd be fired "You better not rat me out to Washington." Alex loved his new position of power "Oh trust me I won't. I can't wait to see you look him in the eyes knowing you slept with his beloved."

Lafayette sighs "Don't be harsh Mon Amie. It's my fault too. Just tell George that I returned yesterday, and was awfully tired from the voyage." Alex nods as Lafayette steps out, Thomas looks at him with a smirk on his face "Goodbye,  _Alexander_. Tell your daddy I said hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually turned out to be pretty long! I know I had a small historical inaccuracy, and I couldn't fix it AGH, I apologize. For anyone who couldn't understand the French, they were arguing about sex, and Lafayette was just groggy hehe.


	30. Chapter 30

Alexander sinks into his chair, trying not to show his exhaustion as Washington looks at him worriedly

"You okay son?"

He sighs and looks back at him.

"Perfectly fine sir, dealing with Jefferson whilst not remembering the last time I slept is just a tiny bit difficult."

Washington raises an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You know what I told you about ditching sleep for more work."

Alex shrugs "I'll be fine sir, I just needed to take a seat." he rubs his temples as Thomas walks in.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I overslept due to unforeseen events yesterday."

Washington looks him up and down.

"Whatever you say Mr Jefferson, take a seat, I want to have a meeting on all the chaos you two have started by doing exactly what I told you not to do."

Thomas sighs as he takes a seat next to Hamilton and opposite to George, they were screwed.

Washington looks between the two of them before speaking "Our newly founded country is divided into two all due to your inability to get along! I legitimately warned the two of you over building political parties over this very reason, and you lied to my face about it. Give me one reason not to fire the both of you for undermining my authority."

Well this was a good way to wake up wasn't it? Much better than coffee which never seemed to work anymore for him.

While Alexander pondered what to say Thomas couldn't feel more guilty, he was disrespecting the President in every possible way.

"I let you argue. I let you have whatever it is that you two have going on, but this will not stand!" Alex jumps in "Sir you can't do anything to us for having our opinion, that's literally what we all stand for here."

"This is more then an opinion Alexander, you two LITERALLY campaigned! You put a name on such values and everything. Do you two think I'm stupid or something?"

Yeah he was right, they both realized.

"We can't do anything about it now." Thomas sighed.

"I don't want you to, it'll only worsen things. Just stop promoting it, and please don't shove it up my face, I disagree with both sides overall."

They nod and walk out.

  
Alex looks at Thomas "Well you're welcome for covering for your ass."

That earned him a sneer from the other.

"I'm not thanking you because you don't deserve it."

Hamilton chuckled.

"You don't mind if I go mention it to Washington then!"

He goes to walk back in but Thomas harshly grabs him making Alex whimper out, Thomas observes his face with pure anger

"You dare mutter a word and I'll _ruin_  you."

Alex goes to answer but is interrupted as Lafayette bumps into them, making Alex jump quickly off of Thomas. Laf gives them a judgemental look, forcing them to be quiet as he knocks on Washington's door and he enthusiastically embraces him "Mon amour how I missed you!!" He yells out as he pushes the two of them out of George's sight.

Hamilton faces Jefferson in close proximity and lowers his eyes, he goes to whisper something but is stopped by Jefferson's finger to his lips, his eyes begging him not to utter a sound. Alexander smirks and whispers next to his ear just to irritate him.

"Get out of my personal bubble you insignificant moron, you _disgust_  me."

"Does it seem like I have a choice? If I move an inch Washington will figure us out, and we'll be fired. And I've worked way too hard to have my career ruined by a filthy immigrant, _I_ can actually go on to be President."

Thomas feels himself involuntarily shudder due to being this close to him again, and he hates himself for it. What did he have to do to make sure his body stopped reacting to him, as well as his mind?

"Oh, that makes it so much more fun to ruin you"

Hamilton says this way too loudly as Jefferson grabs his neck in a chokehold, he can't quite find a response to that. He didn't think he would do it since it would ruin him as well, but he wasn't going to take a chance.

"And do you know what would ruin you? If I suddenly pushed you out there with a bulging erection, that you can't deny because I feel it against me, to your commander!"

Hamilton gasps into his hand as he feels Jefferson's other hand travel downward, his eyes meeting his with full control emerged on them. He could feel his fingers grazing over the fabric covering his arousal, trying to provoke him to lose all restraint.

"Even worse, if I release my hand so he could hear your moans due to a man you swore not to love."

He was stunned and didn't know what to say. He inhaled deeply as he struggled his mouth from his grasp.

"I wasn't lying. I feel nothing towards you." his voice cracks as he whispers it.

Thomas's eyes urge him to surrender as pops open his buttons, Alexander's length throbbing due to the closer proximity.

"This won't affect you then."

"Nope."

Hamilton strains to get that out in a normal voice as he grabs at the wall discreetly, his senses overwhelming him.

"I'll continue on then, _Alexander_."

He bites his lip harshly at the drawl in his words, and his back arches onto the wall.

Thomas continues eye contact as he trails upwards to to pull his underwear down and reveal his cock. He feels Thomas's fingernails against his balls trailing to his tip, and while most people would hate the pain that came along with it, Thomas _knew_  he loved it.

He does it over and over again against the enlarged head which he could feel his pulse coming off of, precum seeping into his fingerpads. His fingers enveloped it and traced down slowly, enjoying the torment along with the pace.

Hamilton's asshole _clenches_  as he yearns for his fingers to go deeper down. Thomas feels it clench against the tip of his nail as he goes down, and smiles.

"Is that what you want? For me to go there?"

Hamilton shakes his head furiously as his insides ache for him. He almost screams out the truth but he chokes down his sobs of complete want directed at him.

"Then I'll do it, not like I'll get a reaction."

He was a complete asshole. He closed his eyes and layed his head on the wall, if he was going to even try to contain himself he wouldn't be able to look at him.

Jefferson parted his ass and entered his long slender finger into him, Hamilton tightening around him at the pain, he grabs at Thomas to stop himself from screaming out and he laughs.

"I'll stop."

"I'm in love with you and I have been since you refused my seemingly perfect financial plan, are you happy?"

Thomas looks at him with an entertained glint in his eye as he pulls out and lets go of him.

" _Very_." he steps out of the small space and leaves him there.

  
"Thomas what were you doing back there?"

Jefferson fakes casualty as he steps out.

"Nothing sir! I seemed to have dropped something to have only left it in my office, do me a favor and check for it back there later if seem to not have it on my desk."

  
Hamilton's mouth gapes open... He had used him to hear what he wanted and left him there stranded in complete arousal for his boss to find him. _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think that chapter went really well! Due to finals and many stressful theater shows I had one time to do anything, and whenever it was available I pretty much passed out from the exhaustion hehe.
> 
> I used a new style of writing as you can see, I like it, do you guys think I should keep it? For any innocent children I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Honestly, sorry Lin for this offspring of your musical LMAO.


	31. Chapter 31

Hamilton rested his head against the wall, it wasn't fair that every time he found the capacity to feel again the very same person who made it come back, shattered it. He sighed as he calmed himself down, with deep breaths.

Thomas acted like he had no self control, he seemed not to know him well. All this little stunt did was make him hate him for trying to strip him of everything that made him have a will to live. Well no, he wasn't going to end up like his mother, or like his father who left him with no reason. He wouldn't let that happen after everything he went through to get here.

He fixed his pants and saw he was back to normal, no longer aroused by a man who no longer loved him. He thought of an excuse for his wandering back there, then walked out.

He sneaked into his office luckily while Lafayette practically devoured his commander, their moans echoing through the halls, ringing in his ears. He sat in his desk overfilled with the enormous amount of work left for him.

Ok, he passed the financial plan and these were the repercussions to put it into work. What was even better is that more then half of the paperwork was from Jefferson, he seemed to love to make his life impossible in the moment.

He was going to finish it all within the few days they gave him, and prove everyone wrong when he established all that he promised.

The next few hours passed with him correcting as many papers as possible until the huge stack of papers was reduced by half, and Angelica came in running; her work clothes disheveled.

"Alexander, Phillip was shot. I think I found out too late, I don't know what to do..." He stands up confused due to her rambling, with an awake expression. "Speak more clearly, what's going on??"

"Phillips dying."

Alexander collapsed to the floor as he felt his breath being taken away, his soul being whisked out of him.

No. Think clearly.

Maybe he could fix this, he just needed to get to his son because in the case that he couldn't, it was his fault for driving him into it.

He rushes out on his feet before he knows they're carrying him. At a certain point he hears Angelica calling back to him, her voice ringing through the building.

He goes to gain speed but there's no speed to gain as buildings zoom out of his sight, his feet practically flying off the ground until he's stopped by a runaway carriage horse almost running over his own soaring feet before Hamilton hops into the carriage seat without thought.

He snaps the reins into his hands and smacks at the horse who goes crazy, but obeys towards his implied direction wisely, Hamilton knew where Phillip had to be, the hospital where he was born which Eliza insisted he go to along with his siblings if anything as minor as a scratch were to happen to him.

He hops off of the stallion swiftly as he arrives, running into the hospital and being immediately recognized by the citizens, them letting him pass through, though nobody would be able to stop him in any separate instance either way.

The nurse assigned to displaying information quickly shouts the room number at him as he rushes through the hospital, his eyes frantically scanning the room numbers until he finds it... 1124.

He slowly walks in, to see Eliza a mess, full of tears and her hair disheveled, her dress full of blood as if she was the one to find him. She sniffles and turns to look at Alexander, oblivious to the fact it was he who caused this.

"Eliza" he whispers feeling his heart be crushed into pieces, as he watches the one he used to love be destroyed in front of his eyes with no fix this time, the crack in his voice prominent.

She rushes into his arms as if everything that broke them apart dissipated, attempting not to show how much pain she's enduring in front of Phillip, Alexander caressing her hair and holding on as if letting go would mean losing her too.

A couple seconds pass before they hear a faint voice speak up from behind them, Alex immediately knowing it's Phillip.

"At least the two of you are finally in a room together without shouting at each other," He coughs "at least my death will mean that."

They both get near him as Alexander tries not to cry out.

"You aren't going to die." Eliza sobs.

"Mama, it's alright, I did what Papa told me to do. I'm going to die a man, a valiant one like him."

Eliza turns to me, eyes gleaming over with hostility.

"What did you tell him to do?" She questions, barely contained.

He doesn't dare answer but she repeats it again, with no restraints on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" She yells, pounding at his chest until he's forced to grab her wrists.

"He got into a duel with one of my rivals upon my conformation. He asked me if he should, and I told him it was the right thing to do."

She sits down faintly as her eyes trace down his trembling body and her hands slip from his.

"You cheated on me, split our family apart, chose the very job that got you to me over us, and now you killed our first born son. Our son. My son that I developed for nine months while you refused to stay back home for him, and I raised by myself along with our 6 other children while you once again chose your job over us!!! Your stupid words which don't mean anything when it comes to the _real world_  that WE could actually see Alexander. Those words aren't going to fix this, they aren't going to throw you out of what you did for the millionth time for unjustified reasons. And you once again defend your honor, not caring the consequences as you selfishly trot through the word like you own it. Guess what? You don't. You aren't worthy of even the quill that started it all."

Alexander's mouth almost drops in shock as he swallows the harsh truth he himself hadn't been able to admit. Phillip looking between the two of them.

"Please don't spend my last moments fighting... My head pounds enough as it is. Let me live my last times in peace, I lived good while it lasted and I ended it with bravery."

They both stay silent as they look at him and see him choke on his breath.

"Please just.. Hold my hand. Mommy hold my hand."

Eliza quickly grabs at Phillip's hand as she tries to convince him not to use energy, Alexander observing the scene with shock in his every feature.

"Just remember Phillip, 1..2..3...4.." Eliza starts, Phillip joining in and gradually getting weaker with each digit, his voice slowly fading from existence as Alexander says the last digit for them.

" _Nine_." He says as the light disappears from the once toddling body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took 2 weeks to write this! I actually started the very day after I published that last chapter, if it wasn't for school I would've finished a lot earlier... But still. I wanted to make sure it was good quality, to justify his death a bit. Hopefully you enjoyed it? I definitely put all I had into it!! :).
> 
> I also put a Easter egg in there! Phillips room number here is 1124, the day he died which is November 24!!! (1801)


	32. Chapter 32

The next few months dragged on slowly, every day feeling like an eternity in his office which he never seemed to leave. It was a cycle at this point, drink his weight in coffee, do all his work assigned, do work for the weeks ahead... Repeat. Alexander noticed nor sleep nor eating went into that schedule but he didn't care.

He did feel himself getting weaker, his skin getting paler with him never going outside. His fingers strained from writing so much even, which he never felt before but just assumed was due to the low circulation.

It wasn't like before, he didn't forget to eat, especially with his concerned friends reminding him every time they saw him be at the point of collapsing - which was often these days - but he just didn't want to, he didn't want to breathe must less waste time on that.

For a second he thought himself overdramatic, but then he realized Eliza was worse, not being able to keep a single string of emotion in anymore to the point of hysterics, at least he knew how to bottle them up.

Jefferson also seemed to notice Alexander's worsening state, catching himself watching the man from the corner of his eye to make sure he didn't collapse in the middle of the common room.

He also made sure to steer clear of Hamilton due to obvious reasons, if they got in an argument he would be sued when Hamilton winded up passing out, and two.. Their current romantic situation. Usually he was able to avoid him but some days that was simply impossible.  


Hamilton looked down to the ground as he looked at the final details, done! The plan was set and he couldn't seem to find a single error in it, he was done and he could finally move on to do something else than the plan he now grew tired of studying. He bumped into something hard, and immediately grabbed it as he lost his balance.

He looked up to find Thomas' beautiful face staring at him, with a look of concern etched on his face.

"Are you ok darlin?"

He used a soft tone as he slowly spoke, intending to avoid havoc.

"I'm fine! I don't need your idiotic drawl to calm me down when all it does is irritate me. Secretary Hamilton to you, I worked hard for this post and not for you to drawl sweet talk to me with those curvy lips, your eyes glinting with lust no matter why or when you look at me, and I won't even mention your luscious -"

Slowly Alex's words become mumbles as his head drops onto Thomas's chest, and he doesn't know whether to be relieved that he's stopped talking or disappointed as to where he was heading and stopped.

He thought to throw him off for a second but then Washington stopped by, giving him a look.

"From what I understand he hasn't slept in a week, so don't you dare wake him up."

As much of an obstacle as it would be, he didn't want to let go of him either. He looked quite adorable on his chest and snoring softly, a sight he missed. He sighed and carried his light body onto his lap as he grabbed a chair and sat down, glad to see Alex's papers sitting there, practically begging him to look through them.

 

Ok, they needed a  _lot_ of editing, not only were his very opinions shit but the grammar was horrible, he assumed he finished this draft at 2am with no sleep in his body. He grabbed the papers and smiled to himself, the scoundrel would thank him for this. He marked every mistake he saw in the stack of papers, putting his own opinion as well on the side until the paper was nothing but Alex's writings lost in his sea of marks.

Just as he signed his name on the very back, Alexander woke up.

"Mmm..What time is it, and why am I on your lap? Also, what the hell are you doing to the final draft of my plan?"

What was funny was that there were no extra copies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP, cliffhanger!! I'll be posting the next chapter pronto since I have everything in mind and planned out *smirks* I borrowed my friends computer but finally posted a chapter XD. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


	33. Chapter 33

Oh shit.

Was that the last copy? No wonder it was actually scribbled neatly for once. Ok he needed to think of some excuse quickly so he could get out without his head being blown off by screams. He realized he had been thinking for way too much when he saw Hamilton staring at him with a somewhat worried expression, when he didn't even worry for himself anymore.

He looks over and forces a calm smile.

"Editing your beautiful masterpiece?"

Alex goes to look over the stack of papers but Thomas blocks the sight with his body. He intends to move the other way while Thomas does the same and Alex raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, editing."

"Well um, I saw you made some mistakes and I fixed them for you! You know so when it actually comes out it's nice and perfect, flawless like me."

Thomas watches quietly as Hamilton stands up with fury prominent in his features, his lack of sleep evident on his face, as he clenches his fists and looks past him.

"I spent the last 2 weeks nonstop, not even leaving this place for a second, working on what took me _years_  because of you! I didn't even get to attend my son's funeral because of this bullshit, and the one second I let my guard down you fucked up my life yet again! You ruined what I worked so hard for with another flick of your privileged wrist."

He hesitates to begin the next sentence as tears well up in his eyes and Jefferson ignorantly interrupts.

"I'll rewrite all of it for you! I swear."

"Even then, you just had to have your say while I break down due to your bullshit. You better rewrite it or I swear I will murder you. Don't take that as a fucking threat take it as a promise. I will murder you on the same ground my son died on with cold blood, with no regards as to our past,"

"I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME DUE TO MY BIRTHPLACE, SOMETHING I CAN'T CONTROL, I AM EQUAL!"

He collapses onto his knees as Thomas rushes to grab him, bringing him to his chest as sobs erupt from deep within him, Alexander grabbing onto him as hard as he can, his nails digging through fabric onto skin.

Jefferson carries him up while Hamilton wraps his small body around him, laying his head on his shoulder in silence.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to write a play based on discrimination against Muslims since 911, and I'm going to intend to submit it to thespians and my whole troupe is supporting me, I'm going to take the summer to do it! Due to this and my boyfriend who literally sucks the romance out of me I won't be writing as frequently but I'll definitely try my best as I love this story and the reaction I'm getting from you all.
> 
> The few people who follow this fic are so genuinely amazing and make my month everytime I get a comment from you guys!
> 
> I tried to not cringely mix present and past tense too much by seperating it whenever I changed it, and I think it worked.
> 
> So what are your opinions? I'm as oblivious as you guys considering I write this all on the spot XD.


	34. Chapter 34

Thomas sets Alex on the couch the second they get home, anxious to make him feel better as soon as possible. The sooner Alex felt better, the sooner he would, though he knew he was being hypocritical...he had the perfect solution.

"I'm going to make you some macaroni de la francia, that will help, don't move though."

He was excited to make Alex his favorite dish, and improve it (somehow) so much that even he, the tasteless one, would be blown away. He was sure this food of gods, would cure at least some of what he has, it does fucking miracles. Alex had a different way of viewing things though, like many of us the only thought of eating Jefferson style macaroni and cheese, made him sicker. He wasn't even up to ask how he made his alfredo sauce, which he _really_  hoped was alfredo sauce.

"Jefferson your macaroni makes me sick." he pauses "Almost as much as you."

He widens his eyes at that, not at the insult towards him, but at the one towards his glorious dish. He didn't want to be unrealistic because there was always that one person with a different view or opinion on things, whether the asshole created them or not. Hamilton does anything to contradict him either way, he thinks as he sits next to the man.

"Alexander," Alex stiffens up "Are you okay? I mean obviously not but you could talk to me. Is there anything you need to let out?"  he puts a hand on Alex's thigh.

Alex scoffs, almost laughing to himself.

"You are so intensely bipolar even a psychologist would be worried. One day you absolutely want to be with me, and listen to my every mumble. The next day you feign listening to me as you fake your feelings, and leave me to get fucked, not thinking if I'll be 'okay'. If you're capable of such a thing as putting my entire life, my career on the line than oh fuck you aren't doing this for me, don't use your charming abilities to fake sympathy over a loss that you only worsened."

Thomas stays silent for a few seconds, unable to meet Alex's now penetrating gaze.

"You fucked me up. I was finally able to open myself up from previous situations where the people I loved had everything right, at the wrong time and too late, they couldn't be psychically there though if wanting powered it, they would be here and you sure as hell wouldn't be in my house. You're here though, we're on time and I know it's mutual despite your words fueled by hurt. Still, something unfixable happened, and it makes me wonder if by this age I'm ever going to find someone who grows me as a person instead of tearing me down." he sighs "Look everybody has some shit to deal with, and I know it isn't easy, but you can't stop living because of someone who doesn't exist in the same plane as you anymore. Ignoring the people you love and building up walls isn't going to help, you're going to explode at some point and you know this. We're going to pass you by eventually as well"

"Oh so you're a philosopher now-"

"Alexander."

"What? Do you want me to admit that you're right? Cry in front of someone whom could ruin me with this as well? Have a panic attack," he pauses, his voice becomes fractured. "Let my pride go so you can destroy it again? Leave me so anxious that I can barely move. Breathe, eat, not even _barely_  go through life without your name and person having some correlation to it. You want me to admit how I wanted to strangle Lafayette when he came out after you, no time after me, a friend, touching my-" he grabs Thomas by his collar."Property? or if you want I could tell you how the last few weeks have felt like years, slowly changing my life from black and white to full color."

Their noses touch as both already have their eyes shut, Alexander pressing a gentle kiss to his lips that said way more then any syllable combination possibly could. After a few seconds that should've been hours in their opinion, Alexander withdraws.

"Or do you want to hear something that for once doesn't include you? How I told my son to go into a duel, I verbally told him. The way Angelica's been stuck into an asylum that is sure to tear her physically as well, losing me two, with Eliza not far behind her at the moment. Do you want me to tell you how every time I close my eyes I endlessly repeat my every action in that moment to know if I could've saved him, only finding that I again don't have the answers and am forced to avoid resting over driving myself quicker to madness."

Thomas doesn't delay for a moment with his answer.

"I want to hear everything on your mind whether my ass is in it or not, especially if I have the possibility of helping you.What I want you to do is order everything by importance, by what comes first to your mind without regarding me because either way...I love you. I love you and at this point the only thing that could drive me away is you psychically killing me, and even then I would care for you in my afterlife. You can call me blind but in my opinion that's what I was before." Alex did not expect that response "What do you want me to do?" he asks simply, as if there wasn't a single limitation as to what he was capable of doing.

"Hold me."

 

And so they laid there for hours, and Alex finally slept.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should this be a ending or should i continue? The break on writers block definitely strengthened oh my god, what do you guys think?Thank you all for supporting me!!If it weren't for you guys I seriously wouldn't be able to this. I hope this huge chunk is enough!!! XD


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! I decided to end the book here since I left it at a good point and didn't want to drag things on, but let me know if you want me to do a series of one shots on them because I would be more than happy too! Thanks for all the support, this is my biggest fic and the one I've worked on more than any thanks to you!! I'll be back with more fics soon!!! 

Also, I thank the Monticello Furlough for making me a newly born Jamilton fan who ran off the start this!


End file.
